Road To Nowhere
by xEmilyHeartsx
Summary: She left at the end of high school without telling anyone. He was hurt, broken and confused. But when she returns 6 years later with a hesitant explanation, can he forgive her? TxG
1. Coming Home

_**Road To Nowhere – Chapter One 'Coming Home'**_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Tell the world I'm coming home<br>Let the rain wash away  
>All the pain of yesterday<em>

_Coming Home – Diddy Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guise (waves). Okay, okay, I know I'm a terrible writer. I never stick to one idea, as I actually never did The 7****th**** Year even though I said I would, me so lame. Anyways! This is my newest story which I already have the first 2 chapters written and most of it set out and I'm really excited for this! I love the idea and what not so... yeah aha!**

**Pretty please review, I want to know what you guys think of this :D  
>Enjooooooy! ;)<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, obviously since I'm writing here. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Gabriella, watch out!"<em>

Shooting up from the sudden memory, the 24-year-old brunette rubbed her eyes and looked out the window of the moving vehicle, remembering where she was. Why was she here? Why on earth would she come back to the place she thought she would never see again? Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath in before she let it out, opened her eyes yet again and looked out the lightly tinted window to find she was driving down the main street of her hometown, passing all the stores she used to love as a kid.

Upon turning off the main street and onto a winding road, she settled her hands in her lap and tried to have her mind anywhere but the memories this town brought her. She licked her dry lips and rolled them together and before she could even comprehend anything, the taxi had stopped and Gabriella realised she had to face reality.

Pulling her two large suitcases out of the trunk of the taxi, she dumped them on the front path of her mother's house and turned to pay the taxi driver before he was off, not caring about anything. She sighed and turned to face the house above her, everything was the same. The light grey roof, the white painted brick and the perfect picket fence. The garden was just the cherry on top of the house, reminding Gabriella even more of her past.

Forgetting about her suitcases momentarily, she trudged up the stone path before hesitantly pushing the gate open and stepping inside her old world. Taking baby steps towards the door, she faintly knocked and waited for a reply. Minutes that felt like hours later, the dark grey door creaked open and a younger version of her was standing in the door, utterly confused.

"Gabi?"

Gabriella Montez smiled at her younger sister's confused expression, which soon turned into the biggest grin and Gabriella found herself enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Gabi! I am so glad you are here!" Tatiana Montez greeted as she pulled away from her elder sister but kept her arms rested firmly on her shoulders as if to keep her from running. "Does mum know you're here?"

Gabriella shook her head no as Tatiana nodded weakly before stepping aside and letting Gabriella walk through the door. She muttered a 'thanks' before stopping in the foyer of her childhood home. Everything was much like the outside – the same, nothing had changed.

"Mum! Gabi's here!" Tatiana's voice yelled throughout the rather large home as Gabriella chuckled at her sisters' antics. "Oh, Gabi," She began as Gabriella smiled at her sister. "I'm so glad you're here... even if it's just for a visit. It'll mean a lot to mum."

The sound of footsteps was heard from the large staircase before Maria Montez stopped at the bottom of the stairs, seeing with her own two eyes, her daughter who she had not seen in two years. "Oh, Gabi..." She whispered and wrapped her daughter in an embrace. "I have missed you, darling."

"I missed you too, ma." She whispered into her mother's shoulder before pulling away and smiling nervously at her.

"How long are you here to stay?" Maria questioned eagerly as Gabriella gave her a sheepish smile.

"I'd like to come back." She said as Maria just smiled weakly. "I'd like to stay here... I uh, have two suitcases which are..." She trailed off, remembering her suitcases left out in the open.

"I'd love for that, Gabi." She smiled as Tatiana grinned along with her. "This house is far too big for just Tia and me."

For the first time in 6 years, Gabriella felt at home. But she knew home would never be considered the same thing as it was before as her brown eyes scanned a basic wall with a family portrait on it. A family portrait that brought tears to her eyes, an ache to her chest.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

After unpacking her suitcases in her old room that she did not want to be in, Tatiana offered to drive her into town and show her around the new places that had changed over time. So, right now Gabriella found herself wandering down one side of Old Creek Road, her right arm linked through Tatiana's left arm as they window shopped like they used to.

"Oh! And remember the diner we used to go to for dinner sometimes?" Tatiana questioned. Gabriella looked at her younger sister and nodded in reply. "Well, no one knows how, but it burnt down last summer. No one was in there, thank god! But you should've seen Margie..." She sighed, referring to the owner. "She was devastated. And then, the stupid government were going to turn it into some... bank! But Margie didn't go down without a fight, the diner's still being done up." She smiled as Gabriella lightly giggled at her talkative sister. "I really missed you Gab." She said after a short silence.

Gabriella turned to her sister and smiled a weak smile. "I missed you to, Tia."

Tatiana grinned before they stopped out front of _Augusta's Flowers_. "And this is where I work!" She smiled as Gabriella laughed; knowing Tatiana had always wanted to work here. "I also help out at Mum's, but this is where I mainly work."

"Well, you're little miss everywhere aren't you now?" Gabriella teased as Tatiana smiled sarcastically at her.

"Haha, you're so funny."

Gabriella smiled and turned away from her sister as they continued to walk down the path, smiling and laughing together.

"Liana! Get back here now!" A voice boomed that startled Gabriella and caused Tatiana to chuckle. Gabriella looked at her confused, but Tatiana just motioned in front of them. Gabriella looked ahead and saw a young child, being chased by her mother, the mother being someone she knew and hadn't seen in years. The young girl whizzed past Gabriella as Tatiana giggled.

"Gosh, Tia, never have children. They're a pain at age 4, especially girls." The mother said before looking to Tatiana's side and her mouth gaped a little. "Gabi?" She whispered as Gabriella hesitantly nodded and looked down. Stood in front of her was her best friend – or used to be. Sharpay Evans watched in shock before she shut her mouth and a small smile graced her lips.

Tatiana smiled as she watched the two old friends. "Um, I'm just gonna look in..." She trailed off looking around for a shop she could escape to. "Somewhere." She settled for and unlinked herself from Gabriella and walked off.

Gabriella looked up and saw Sharpay smiling, which caused her to smile herself. "I've missed you so much, Gabi." She said as Gabriella nodded.

"I missed you too." She replied weakly as Sharpay titled her head.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit... out of it." Sharpay asked as Gabriella just smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine." She explained as Sharpay rose an eyebrow. "Anyways! Was the girl that ran past your..." She trailed off as Sharpay just grinned.

"Daughter." She finished for her as Gabriella smiled. "Liana Elisabeth Baylor."

"Aw, Zeke's. That's so sweet." She said as Sharpay smiled and nodded and couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if Gabriella didn't escape all those years back.

"Mummy." A small voice sounded from below as Sharpay looked down to the light brown haired girl tugging on the end of her cardigan. "Can we go to the creek now?" She asked sweetly as both Sharpay and Gabriella smiled at this.

"Sure sweetie, but I want you to meet someone first." She said as Liana nodded. Sharpay picked up the 4-year-old who proceeded to look at the stranger in front of her hesitantly. "This is Gabriella, mummy's friend from school." She explained as Liana's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"I seen picha's of mummy and you!" She exclaimed as Gabriella giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, Liana." Gabriella said as Liana grinned up at her.

"Nice to meet chu to Gabr... Gabrel..."

Sharpay smiled and shook her head slightly before interrupting. "Gabi. Try Gabi, Ana."

"Gabi!" The over excited 4-year-old exclaimed as Gabriella laughed. "Can we pretty please go to the creek now? I wanna swim!" She exclaimed as Gabriella smiled and Sharpay shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Little drama queen." She said more to Gabriella but Liana 'hmpfed'.

"Oh, like you?" Gabriella replied as Sharpay shot her a look.

"I'll see you round... right, Gabi?" Sharpay asked hesitantly as Gabriella smiled. "I don't wanna lose my best friend again." She said as Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," She whispered. "I don't wanna loose mine either." She said as Sharpay nodded and smiled. Wrapping her arms briefly around her, Sharpay pulled away at the sound of Liana's complaints and rolled her eyes.

"See ya, Gabi."

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

Walking though the door of her home later that day, Gabriella shut it before leaning back on it and breathing in the smell of something. She smiled as she made her way towards the kitchen where indeed her mother was cooking something. "Hey, mum." Gabriella greeted as Maria turned around and smiled at her daughter.

"Hey, sweetie. Where's Tatiana?" She asked as Gabriella grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite into it, jumping onto a stool.

Chewing the apple in her mouth, she swallowed before shrugging. "She ran into a friend of hers and said she'd be home later." She said taking another bite of the apple as Maria nodded. Looking around the kitchen, Gabriella noticed it had been done up a bit. The cupboards that were usually a creamy colour with the flower lining on the bottom where now glass with a grey painted border. The bench was grey instead of cream. Everything seemed to have changed from cream to grey. "You changed the kitchen?"

Maria placed the lid on the pot she was stirring and turned towards her eldest daughter. "Yeah." She said as Gabriella nodded. "When Tia and I came home... we decided to do up the kitchen." She explained as Gabriella looked around and smiled.

"I like it."

Maria smiled before turning back to the pot, removing the lid and began stirring again.

"What are you cooking?" Gabriella questioned as she hopped off the stool and made her way towards the bin, not feeling like eating the apple anymore. Chucking it in, she turned to her mother and tilted her head.

"Chicken soup."

Gabriella nodded as she rolled her lips together. "Hey, mum?" She questioned as Maria turned to look at her. "Is it possible that I could come work in the cafe again?" She asked as Maria grinned.

_Maria's _was a cafe that Maria Montez had run since Gabriella was 4 and Tatiana was 2. Gabriella had loved coming in there as a child and sneaking the chocolate muffins and juice boxes. She and Sharpay had once snuck in, ready to sneak two muffins when Maria looked down at the 7-year-olds and laughed. It was also the place Gabriella had worked at all through her high school years.

"I would love that, Gabi." Maria said as Gabriella smiled.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

"Fuck!"

Troy Bolton was a man of many words.

He cursed as he dropped the plank of wood he was carrying as it hit his toes. Closing his eyes he kicked the wood away and stomped towards the end of the dock behind his home. "Stupid fucking wood." He muttered before grabbing another plank. The sound of a boat passing by made him turn and look out at Bluey Creek. He watched as the boat stopped and a bunch of 23-year-olds he happened to know smiled at him suggestively. He wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't.

"Hey, Troy!" A brunette named Chelsea greeted as the other 3 smiled at him.

"Hey, ladies." He said as he hoisted the plank up on his shoulder. He watched as they giggled to each other causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" A red-head by the name of Ashley asked as he motioned to the plank on his shoulder with his free hand. "Ooh! Are you like, making something?"

"Nope, just fixing the dock." He explained taking a step back, not wanting to deal with the girls at the moment.

"You're _such _a hard worker Troy!" Chelsea said as Troy smiled fakely. "Why don't you put that down and come out with us for a while?" She questioned a smile present on her perfectly made-up face.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks." He said as all 4 girls visibly frowned. "Gotta get this done. Was nice talking!" He said before turning around and finally rolling his eyes. He expected to hear the sound of the boat going off, but instead his name was called out again. "Do they ever quit? He muttered before turning and facing them.

"She's not coming back, Troy." Ashley stated as Troy just looked away from them. "I don't know why you have this... feeling she's coming back. But she's not and we all know it."

"You may as well just give it up Troy!" Chelsea cut in as he looked at her, no expression on his face. "She left. Without an explanation and when her mum and sister came back, she was nowhere to be found."

Closing his eyes, he tried to get rid of their words. He wouldn't let them get to him. He opened them as he readjusted the plank on his shoulder. "Goodbye ladies." He said raising his eyebrows as Chelsea rolled her eyes and started up the boat and sped off.

Watching them until they were gone, he turned around and walked to the start of the dock and dropped the plank carelessly.

He was mad. Why did they have to bring _her, _out of any person in the world, up? He sighed as he ran a hand over his face and tried to rid his thoughts of her, anything would be fine to think about at the moment but the girl he broke his heart.

He supposed it was true what the girls were talking about. He knew she wasn't coming back and the thought of that made him even madder. No one knew why all those years back the Montez family suddenly packed up and left. No one knew why 2 years later Maria and Tatiana came back, but there was no word about Gabriella and Marcus. No one knew why Maria and Tatiana left for a few weeks a year after they had returned, then came back yet again with no Gabriella or Marcus. No one knew.

And the thought of that annoyed Troy immensely.

The thought of Gabriella Montez alone annoyed him immensely.

Shaking his head, he pulled off the red and black flannelette shirt, chucked it to the ground and got back to work trying to fix the dock... trying to rid his mind of Gabriella Montez.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

"_Gabi, thank you for this. You too Alarna."_

"_No probs, Mr. Montez!"_

"_Yeah, it's no problem, dad." _

"_This is going to be a goo—"_

"_Gabriella, watch out!"_

Shooting up from her sleep, Gabriella breathed heavily as she tried to rid of the dream she had every once in a while. Looking around the room, she noticed she was not in her crappy apartment in New York, but in her childhood room. Pushing the lavender duvet back, she slid off her bed as she walked towards her walk in wardrobe where she had unpacked her clothes yesterday.

Coming out a few minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she looked around her room and spotted a stack of photos on a shelf on her wall. Smiling, she walked over and looked at them. A photo of herself, Sharpay and Taylor McKessie on their first day of their freshman year, the next was of herself and Sharpay, with Sharpay giving her a piggyback. Photo upon photo made her smile until she came across one and frowned.

She ran her fingers softly over the photo and smiled sadly. Herself and Troy Bolton, as she sat on an outside bench at their school with him in front of her. The two people in the photo were smiling and so in love... how things have changed.

Pushing the photo away from her vision, Gabriella turned on her heel and walked out of her room, stopping at Tatiana's along the way. Pushing the slightly shut door open, she saw Tatiana looking in the mirror placed upon her wall as she tied her straight, shoulder length hair up in a ponytail, her fringe hanging out.

"Morning, Gabi." Tatiana greeted, seeing her older sister standing at her door. She turned around and smiled at her before walking over to her newly made bed and grabbed her work apron.

"Morning, Tia."

Tatiana smiled at her and walked over to her. "When are you starting work at the cafe?" She asked as the two begun to walk towards the staircase. Upon reaching it Tatiana looked at Gabriella who shrugged.

"Whenever mum needs me to start." She said as the two descended the stairs and made their way towards the kitchen. "I could start today if she wanted me to, it's not like I have anything to do." The two walked into the kitchen and watched as their mother walked around the kitchen panicking.

"Oh!" Maria began as Gabriella and Tatiana walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Tatiana asked as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed out the carton of orange juice.

"Tatianaz what time do you go into work today?" Maria asked as Tatiana poured herself a glass of juice. Gabriella walked over to a stool and sat down on it as she watched her mother walk around the kitchen as if she was searching for something.

"Um, I start at 9."

"Great, can you take Gabi into town?" Maria questioned as Tatiana nodded confusedly. Maria turned to Gabriella who had her eyebrows raised. "Can you open the store for me, Gabi? If it's not too much to ask. Juliana called in sick so that means I have no one to help make the pastries so I will have to do that so can you go in and work the counter?"

"Yeah, sure. I was just gonna sit round here all day anyway." Gabriella said smiling up at her mother.

"Oh thank-you, Gabi." Maria said as she grabbed her car keys and handbag.

"Wait, why am I driving Gabriella?" Tatiana questioned as she brought the glass of juice away from her lips.

"Because Gabi doesn't have a car?" Maria explained as Tatiana rolled her eyes. "Speaking of that, we'll have to work on that, alright Gabriella." She said looking at Gabriella who nodded.

"No! If you're going in, why am I taking Gabi?" Tatiana questioned as Maria looked at her.

"Oh. I have to go to the supermarket." Maria said as Tatiana nodded. "Okay, Gabriella the keys are where they usually are, you know what to do right?" She asked as Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I've only opened the cafe a million times, mum." Gabriella said as Maria smiled at her.

"Thank-you, sweetie. I'll be there around 9.30, 10 at the latest!" She called as she was walked towards the front door. "Bye!"

The door was heard slamming shut as Tatiana rolled her eyes. "She's always in such a rush." She giggled as Gabriella smiled.

"Well that will never change." Gabriella said as she hopped off the stool and walked over to the bowl where Maria kept the keys to the store. Upon picking the right set of keys up she spun them around on her pointer finger, watching as Tatiana placed her glass into the sink, washing it out a little.

"Well, I'm just gonna grab my stuff from upstairs them we'll go, kay?" Tatiana said as Gabriella nodded. Watching her sister half run half skip from the kitchen, Gabriella walked out herself. Finding her phone on the living room coffee table, she placed it in the front pocket of her jeans.

Looking at the family portrait that graced the white wall of the living room, she sighed. Walking closer to it she faintly smiled at the photo in the middle of several others. She looked upon her 16-year-old self and a 14-year-old Tatiana and her two parents, all smiling away at the camera. Closing her eyes, she sighed again before opening them and looking at the other photos that graced the white wall.

Photos of herself, photos of Tatiana, her parents, herself and Tatiana together. She smiled at each of them before she came across one of herself and her father. She smiled at it before she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped a little. Turning around she saw Tatiana.

"Ready to go?" She asked softly as Gabriella faintly nodded and the two walked out the door towards the car.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

_Maria's_ was a place that Gabriella had always loved. It just had a feel to it that made her feel safe and welcome.

After Tatiana had parked her car and the two walked the opposite directions, Gabriella had opened the cafe and stepped inside to find that nothing had changed. The spacey cafe had tables scattered among the place with its matching chairs, a table pushed over to the right side of the space with a simple stereo system on it, the counter with several bar stools along it, everything was the same.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time seeing she still had 20 minutes before it was 9 o'clock and she was to open. It being a Sunday, the cafe opened an hour later than usual. Before placing her phone back in her pocket, she looked at her wallpaper and smiled.

Walking around the left side of the counter and behind it, she chuckled the keys onto the shelf under the counter and bent down, flicking on a few switches to turn on the appliances. Hopping back up, she walked towards a wall and flicked a few more switches, giving a little light to the place before she grabbed a cloth and spray and began to wipe at the benches.

8:55am came and Gabriella walked over to the door and walked people walk by, going about their business. She flipped the sign on the door over to the open side and smiled before walking back around the counter and waited for her day to begin.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

9:45am came and Maria walked through the door to see a few of her local Sunday morning customers sitting at tables. Smiling, she walked further into the cafe, her hands firm around the plastic bags.

"And here you are." Gabriella's voice was sounded as Maria watched her hand a take-out coffee cup over to Mr. Albatross who would be on his way through town before he headed down to the creek like he did every Sunday morning. "Have a nice day."

"You too, missy." He replied as Gabriella smiled. "Haven't seen yourself in town for a while. It's good to see ya." He smiled before waving at Gabriella and walking out of the cafe.

"I see you're making quite the impression on a few people, Gabi." Maria said as Gabriella smiled at her. She walked around the counter and next to Gabriella as she placed the few shopping bags on the floor. "Everything going well?" Maria asked as Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's good. And a heap of people have recognised me, so, it's been fun so far." She said smiling which caused Maria to smile. "Oh and we're almost out of coffee..." She trailed off as Maria waved her hand.

"I know. That was one of the things I had to pick up." Maria explained as Gabriella nodded. Bending down, she grabbed the tins of coffee she bought and handed them to Gabriella. "Just put them under the coffee machine with the empty one."

Gabriella nodded as she watched her mother pull a few more things out. Bending down, she placed the coffee tins under the bench on the shelf. She opened a new one and peeled the silver cover off, opened the almost empty one and tipped the remains into the new one.

"Gabriella, could you put these bags out back?" Maria questioned, holding a few plastic bags out to her. Gabriella grabbed them as Maria smiled and continued serving her customer.

Grabbing the empty coffee tin along the way, she walked out the back where all the cooking equipment and storage was. She chucked the coffee tin into the nearest bin and put the plastic bags into a clean bin full of them. Turning around she watched as her mother walked back with flour and sugar in her arms.

"Gab, I just need to put a round of the muffins on, you'll be right out there, right?" Maria questioned as Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"Yes mum. I'll be fine." She reassured as Maria smiled.

Walking out of the back room she walked to the front of the counter and began wiping down the counter a bit. Bending down to grab the spray, she heard the door open and a person clear their throat. "Yeah one sec!" She called before grabbing the spray and standing up.

Not looking at the customer, she spoke. "How can I help you?"

"Gabriella?" A voice breathed as Gabriella finally looked at the customer and sucked a breath in.

There he was standing right in front of her looking even more handsome than he did 6 years ago if that was even possible. She noticed his hair had been cut, as it did not fall in his face covering his blue eyes like it used to. He was dressed in simple jeans and a white, dirty t-shirt. Her mouth gaped a tiny bit as he looked just as shocked as she did.

Troy Bolton was standing right in front of her, 6 years after she and her family fled from Bluey Creek. The same Troy Bolton she left and never called again.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! It doesn't take that long :)<strong>


	2. Where Are We?

_**Road To Nowhere – Chapter Two 'Where Are We?'**_

_Where are we?__  
><em>_What the hell is going on?__  
>T<em>_he dust has only just begun to form__  
><em>_Crop circles in the carpet__  
>S<em>_inking feeling_

_Hide And Seek – Imogen Heap_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guise! Thank-you for all the sweet reviews on the first chapter, I give you each a hug via technology (hugs you all). Haha, I'm glad you like this story so far cause I have a lot planned for you! So, enjoy the next chapter of 'Road To Nowhere'.**

**PS: Ignore every title name, I really suck at coming up with title names, therefore they are stupid and make no sense :) And I love the song Hide and Seek so... yeah haha. (MOVING ON EMILY NO ONE CARES YOU'RE RETARDED)**

**DICLAIMER: Don't own it. I'm only sixteen I can't even afford my bloody phone half the time -.-**

* * *

><p>"Oh, my god. It was so awkward." Gabriella said before putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth. She and Tatiana were sat on the couch later that night as Maria was in the kitchen. Tatiana giggled before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "Tia! This isn't funny!" She exclaimed as Tatiana shook her head and put her mug down.<p>

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." She said as Gabriella smiled at her. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and smirked. "It's freaking hilarious." She said as Gabriella gaped at her. Tatiana chucked the handful of popcorn at Gabriella who gasped and grabbed the bowl, tipping it over Tatiana's head. "Truce, truce!"

"Oh, I missed you Tia."

Tatiana smiled and nudged Gabriella's shoulder. "Missed you too, sis. There's no one I can act this stupid around." She joked as Gabriella smiled. "Even if we are 22 and 24, we'll always secretly be children at heart." She winked as Gabriella laughed. "Now... let us talk about the oh so lovely, Troy-Boy."

"Ah, how about we don't." Gabriella stated as Tatiana smirked. Sighing, she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"What's wrong, Gabi?" Tatiana asked purely worried. She knew the topic of Troy brought up a past that Gabriella didn't want to get into. "You can talk to me..." She trailed off as Gabriella just sighed again before licking her dry lips and biting the her bottom lip.

"It's just... you should've seen the way he looked at me." She began as Tatiana nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "It's like he didn't even want to know me... He asked for his coffee, I made it and he just left as fast as he could." She explained looking down. "I mean, I don't blame him, we did leave and never tell anyone why..."

Tatiana smiled sadly at her sister. She had no idea what to do.

"_Gabriella?"_

"_Hi."_

_Troy just stared, just stared at her for a few seconds, a look of confusion and disbelief shown on his features. This let Gabriella take in even more of his appearance. His blue eyes were not as bright and full of life as they used to be, the tiniest amount of stubble was present and he looked tired. Gabriella rolled her lips together as she watched him look down and stick a hand in his pocket._

"_Uh... can I just get a coffee to go?" He muttered before looking up at her underneath his eyelashes. Looking at him for a brief second, she sniffled then nodded slowly. Moving across to the coffee machine, she picked up the recently made jug and poured it into a take-away cup._

"_$3.50." She said quietly as she made her way over to the cash register and set the coffee on the counter. Taking the exact change from him, she pressed the few buttons on the register before chucking the coins in and looking up..._

_To find Troy was half-way through the cafe and before she knew it he was out the door, like any other customer. Moving on with his life... or avoiding her, both worked._

"Anyways." Gabriella snapped out of her memory, licking her now cracked lips as Tatiana rolled her lips together and looked at her sister who had a fake smile on her lips. "Movie?" She questioned and Tatiana just nodded weakly. "Okay, _A Walk To Remember _good? I haven't seen that one in a while."

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

The banging of the hammer against the wood could be heard from miles away it had that much force put into it.

Troy Bolton was not mad, just in shock... not mad. He did not expect his high school sweetheart to have turned up all of a sudden and be working in her mother's cafe. Especially not after what the bloody girls had said yesterday to make him mad. But, he was not mad today... just in shock. Maybe a little mad.

Slamming the hammer down on the nail for the last time, he stood up and looked at his work. The hole that was towards the end of his dock was now covered over. Making sure it was stable; he jumped on the dock before landing firmly on it.

"Wanna slam that goddamn thing any harder? I don't think the people in China heard you." A voice said as Troy turned around from his place and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so pissed?"

James Bolton was not one of the people Troy wanted to talk to right now. But yet, to his displeasure, his older brother was standing in front of him, hands shoved in his dress pants pockets and smirking at his little brother.

"I'm not pissed." Troy simply said as he dropped the hammer and walked towards James. "I was just tryna fix the dock, I kinda uh... fell through it last week." He said as James snorted. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Wiping his brow he raised his arm above his forehead trying to block out the sun. "So why are you here?"

"What, can't a guy simply visit his own brother?" James said as Troy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have something to say." He said as Troy rolled his eyes and walked towards his home.

Pushing the door open, James followed Troy into the kitchen who grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. James watched as his brother hoisted himself up on his bench as he took a sip of his water and motioned for James to talk with his hand. "Oh... I was talking to mum last night," He began and Troy slowly took away the water bottle from his lips. "Yeah, you know what I'm talking about."

"So what? She's back, big deal she's probably not even staying for good." Troy said bitterly as he looked down at the floor and scrunched his face up at how dirty it was.

"Ah! That is where you are wrong, my brother!" He said as Troy looked up at him. "Mum was talking to Maria and she's here to stay." He informed Troy who just stared blankly at him. Titling his head he looked at Troy who just shrugged. "Fuck, you're stubborn."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I don't want to talk to her. It's not like she left me at the end of high school without telling me, or calling me, or even telling me where the hell she was going for that fact!" Troy said as James sighed. "Don't call me stubborn." He said jumping off the bench and walking toward his living room and dropping down on the grey couch.

James sighed and walked from the kitchen into the living room and stopped as he watched Troy grab the remote and flick the TV on. "Okay, so what now?" He asked as Troy completely ignored him and continued to focus on the re-run of an old, unknown TV show. "Troy, I get that you're still in love with her –"

"I am _not _still in love with her." Troy rebutted.

"Yeah?" He questioned as Troy nodded, still looking at the TV. James smirked as he walked over and dropped down beside his younger brother. "Well then... how come you bought the house that you two had loved _so _much when you were in high school?" He questioned as Troy automatically stiffened.

"I uh – I just... like this house?" He said, it more coming out like a questioned as James chuckled. Groaning, Troy slammed his water bottle onto the coffee table in front of him and stood in front of his brother. "I am not still in love with her!" He tried to convince James, but he just smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy." He said hopping up and patting Troy's shoulder before walking towards the front door.

"Do you take interest in pissing me off?" Troy asked James just as he reached the door. He turned around and smirked yet again before shaking his head.

"Nah, that's Cassie's job." He said and Troy narrowed his eyes. "Wait till the little brat finds out about Gabriella being back." He taunted opening the door and bolting out before Troy could yell at him... or possibly strangle him to death.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

An angry owners hands snatched the cleaning spray from underneath the counter at _Maria's _and grabbed the cloth off the top of the bench before storming towards the door to the cafe.

Gabriella was angry. Furious even.

Okay, take a step back.

She sighed and leant her head against the glass door and winced. She couldn't be angry, if anyone was to be angry at this moment in time it would be _him_. The-one-who-shall-not-be-named. Removing herself from leaning on the door, she flipped the sign over to the 'open' side and walked away from the door and to an empty table to wipe it down. Spraying the spray, she wiped it clean before chucking both items on the counter and walking over to a table in the back corner and grabbing an empty coffee mug and plate that had been left there last night after she left.

"Gabi? Did you flip the sign?"

"Yes, mum."

Walking around the counter, Gabriella went into the back room and dumped the mug and plate into the sink full of dirty dishes she knew she'd have to clean. Sighing, she turned the tap on, pushing it so the hot water washed through the empty side of the sink as she searched for the plug under the sink. Rummaging through all the cleaning detergents, she groaned as she did not come across one measly plug.

"It's in the next cupboard over." An amused voice said from behind her. She turned around, falling to her butt in the process as she winced and leant against the cupboard. "Oh, sweetie." Maria soothed as she bent down in front of her eldest child. "Rough day yesterday?" She asked, knowing well that Troy Bolton had come in early that morning.

"Yes!" She whined in a baby tone as Maria shot her a disapproving look. "Why did _he _of all people in the word have to come in?" She complained as Maria just shot her a tight, sad smile. "I mean, that kid that used to pick on me in my freshman year could've come in and it would've been better than him coming in!" She said before thinking about it for a while. "Or maybe not... but that isn't the point!"

"You're gonna have to face him someday."

Gabriella looked at her mother and pouted. "Can someday not be any day soon?" She questioned as Maria laughed silently. "Can it be like... 10 million light years away?" She asked rhetorically before slouching down into the ground. Maria smiled softly as Gabriella studied her carefully before her jaw dropped. "You knew he was coming in!" She accused as Maria sighed. "Mum!"

"Okay, yes, I knew the boy was coming in. As he does basically every Sunday at the same time each of those Sunday's." She said as Gabriella just looked at her.

"You do realise that he _is _in fact my ex-boyfriend."

"Yes, sweetheart." She said as Gabriella scrunched her face up. Kissing her forehead, Maria hopped up and clapped her hands together twice. "Chop, chop! You've got some washing to catch up on." She said with a smirk on her face as Gabriella shot her a sarcastic smile. Right at that moment, the door jingled, signalling a customer.

"On that note..." Gabriella trailed off before making her way from the back room to the counter to see none other than Sharpay dropping to a stool in front of the counter and dropping her head against it. Gabriella rose her eyebrows as she rested her arms on the counter and watched Sharpay let out a big, dramatic sigh, which caused Gabriella to roll her eyes.

"I'll have a double shot latte." She dramatically said, looking up at Gabriella and pouting.

Gabriella rose her eyebrows before grabbing the recently brewed coffee. "Coffee?" She questioned as Sharpay glared at her. "Shar, if you want... whatever you just said go to a friggen Starbucks or something." She said as Sharpay stared at her.

"That requires driving too far. I'll just have the coffee it is the best cup in town." She said perking up as a smile shone up on her face causing Gabriella to shake her head at the sudden mood change.

Pouring the coffee into a white mug, she placed it in front of Sharpay who giddily smiled before taking a sip of it and sighing in content. Gabriella shook her head at her friend and giggled before leaning on the counter. "So why were you all dramatic just then?" She asked as Sharpay shrugged taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's fun."

Gabriella shook her head. "It's fun?" She questioned as Sharpay smiled and downed another sip of her coffee and gave Gabriella a thumbs up.

"This is mighty fine coffee, Gab." She said as Gabriella just laughed.

"You just said 'mighty fine'. That reminded me so much of those bloody cheerleaders back in high school." She said as Sharpay grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Oh goodness, there were days I wanted to buy a gun and shove it down their throats." Sharpay said with squinted eyes as Gabriella just looked at her with wide eyes. Catching onto Gabriella's look Sharpay sighed and put her hands up in defence. "As if I would ever do it!"

"Oh, my god. You're crazy."

"Oh _come on _Gabs. You didn't ever want to strange Katy Morrison till she went blue?" Sharpay questioned as Gabriella gave her a look at confusion.

"You are one twisted, human being."

Giggling, Sharpay heard the door open as she turned to see a few customers walk in and take a table. Turning back to face Gabriella, she drank the rest of her coffee before standing up and placing a hand on her hip. "Well this chat was nice, but I gotta go to work now and... looks like you do too." She whispered as Gabriella smiled. "Farewell, fellow cheerleader hater." Bringing two fingers up to her forehead, she fake saluted as Gabriella laughed, causing Sharpay too as well. "See ya, Gabi." She said as she turned around. "Oh, wait!"

Gabriella walked around the counter, ready to serve her customers as Sharpay stopped her. "Yes, Sharpay?"

"Wanna come out to dinner tomorrow night? Just down at the pizza parlour." Sharpay questioned, "It would be the diner, but that's still being done up..." She trailed off, shaking her head as she looked hopefully at Gabriella.

"Sure, Shar." She said through a laugh as Sharpay clapped.

"Yay, so exciting! I'll text you the details!" She said and before Gabriella could even comprehend it, the jingle from the door was sounded and Sharpay was off.

Shaking her head, she grabbed a notepad from her apron and walked up to the customers. "Hi, welcome to _Maria's, _may I take your order?"

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

"Knock, knock. I'm coming in, be clothed!"

Troy shook his head as a confused look washed over his face. He turned around to find his best friend walking through his house alongside his girlfriend. Rolling his eyes he turned his attention back to the TV.

"Chad, don't be so immature!" The girl beside him said as she thwacked him right on the side of his head. Ignoring his whine she walked over to where Troy was located, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Taylor, what the hell?" He asked annoyed as he turned to his best friends' girlfriend, who was standing above him, hands on her hips.

"Why have you been moody the past few days?" She asked as he just rose an eyebrow at her. "I know you've been pissed; I know everything that goes on in this town."

"Or you're best friends with Sharpay who happens to talk to my brother a lot which is kinda weird." He said looking at Taylor as she just glared at him. Smirking, he began to walk towards the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Or that."

"Yo, dude. Get me something to eat!" Chad called as he walked into the living room and slouched down on the couch, flicking the TV to a random channel.

"Get something yourself." He said as he walked back into the living room and stole the remote, changing it back to what he was watching. "My remote, my rules."

"Oh, my god. You two act like you're four." Taylor stated as she walked towards the two boys she had known for over 20 years. She grabbed the remote and shut the TV off, ignoring their protests and smiled. "Okay. So, Shar invited us to go out to pizza tonight!" She exclaimed as Chad grinned.

"Pizza. Food. Sounds amazing." He stated as he licked his lips and Taylor shook her head.

"Uh, yeah sure I'll go." Troy agreed before taking the remote back from Taylor and switching the TV back on.

"Okay, so we're meeting at 7 at the pizza parlour in town and yeah..." She trailed off before hesitantly adding. "And the whole gang will be there." She said softly as Chad just smiled and nodded up at her but Troy stiffened. Taylor noticed this and quickly grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him off the couch much to his protest. "Okay, Troy we're going now. See ya tonight, bye!" She said quickly before yanking Chad's arm and running for the front door.

Troy sighed as he leaned back on his couch. _The whole gang will be there_. That couldn't mean her right? She'd only been back in town for a few days... Nah, she wouldn't be there. Smiling to himself, he focused back on the TV and watched his old shitty program that was not even interesting.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

Gabriella quickly grabbed her phone off of her bedside table before shoving it into the pocket of her jeans. Running towards the door of her bedroom, she snatched her handbag off the door handle before checking to see if her wallet was in there. Upon seeing it, she continued towards the staircase and ran down them before walking into the kitchen.

"Mum, can I borrow your car?" She asked as she dropped her bag on the counter and looked at her mother who was cooking. Maria looked up at her eldest daughter and smiled lightly before nodding. Watching as Gabriella skipped into the kitchen and grabbed her car keys from the tray of multiple keys she spun them around her pointer finger. "I'll be back later."

Gabriella kissed her mother's cheek before turning around and making her way out of the kitchen, grabbing her bag along the way. "Don't destroy my car!" She heard her mother yell as Gabriella just giggled and made her way to the front door, twisting the silver knob and stepping into the night air.

Soon enough, Gabriella found herself driving down Old Creek Road and parking just in front of _Rio's Pizzeria. _Hopping out of the car, she locked it before walking up the path and into the busy restaurant.

As soon as she walked in, the aroma of homemade pizza came into her senses as she remembered all the times she used to come here as a child and teenager. Looking around the pizzeria, she spotted an afro, an afro she knew all too well. Walking towards the booth, she smiled upon seeing her old friends there.

"Gabi!" A voice called as Gabriella smiled and made her way over to the group. "Oh, it's been too long!" The voice of Taylor said as Gabriella nodded frantically in agreement as Taylor hopped up to hug her, which Gabriella greatly returned.

"I know, Tay."

"Well!" She said quickly motioned towards the booth. "Sit down; we've got much to talk about!" Her enthusiasm got the best of her as Gabriella giggled and slid into the booth. Looking around she grinned upon finally being reunited with all of her old friends. Sharpay who she had already seen was next to Zeke who was next to a very loved up looking Kelsi and Jason then Chad beside Jason with Taylor clung to his arm. It was just like old times...

"Where's Ryan?" Gabriella asked curiously looking towards Sharpay who hopefully knew the answer.

"Oh, him." She said distractedly before placing her glass of drink on the table. "He and Jasmine are gonna be here in like... 5 minutes or something." She explained as Gabriella had a look of confusion on her face. Just as she was about to speak Sharpay cut her off. "Something about making sure the gates were closed properly so that stupid dog of theirs didn't get out."

"Hey! Chester is not stupid." Chad defended his friend as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"He's like the definition of a retarded dog." Sharpay shot back.

"Who's Jasmine?" Gabriella suddenly asked as all heads focused on her. She raised an eyebrow Sharpay nodded.

"Right, you don't know her..." She mumbled before looking right at Gabriella. "Jasmine moved her when she was 20 and her and Ryan met, blah blah blah, they ended up dating and the end." She explained as Gabriella nodded slowly.

"Wow, Shar," Kels spoke up. "You're excellent at explaining things."

"Anyways!" Gabriella cut in and was about to talk but was yet again cut off by Sharpay.

"Oh look Ryan and Jas are here." She said as Gabriella looked towards the door and did indeed find her old friend walking through the door, hand clutched with a dark brunette haired girl who was slightly shorter than him. Gabriella smiled as Ryan spotted her.

"Gabs!" He shouted and let go of Jasmine's hand and walked towards Gabriella who stood up to hug him. "No one told me you were here!" He said before looking to glare at Sharpay who mouthed 'sorry'. "What are you doing here actually?" He asked as Gabriella slid back into her place beside Taylor and Ryan and Jasmine slid into the other side of the booth across from her.

"Just... decided to come back I guess." She smiled tightly before Ryan nodded weakly.

No one spoke after that for a few minutes, but the silence was soon cracked when Sharpay muttered 'oh god'.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, along with everyone else bar Taylor who seemed to get her message. Raising an eyebrow at Sharpay another voice, a rather angry voice cracked her out of her thoughts.

"What is she doing here?" An annoyed voice sounded as Gabriella sucked in a breath and glared at Sharpay then Taylor. Turning her head, she watched as Troy glared down at her. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze she turned her head and looked down at the table.

"I invited her." Sharpay spoke up as Gabriella winced. "And you are going to sit your ass down next to Jasmine and not complain." She scolded as Troy glared at her. "Got it?" She questioned sternly as Troy sighed and gave in, sitting down beside Jasmine. "Now!" She smiled before grabbing a menu. "What kind of pizza are we going to order?"

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

After ordering, and devouring the pizzas, the group of old friends were still sat around the table at 10pm talking and talking and talking. Something Gabriella missed, just having a good time with her friends. It wasn't as if she didn't have any friends in New York, she had plenty and even a best friend... but she wouldn't get onto that subject. She just missed hanging out with her old friends, messing about.

These were the people she grew up with, minus Jasmine of course but Gabriella had already taken a liking to her. She had known these guys since she started school, she missed spending her time with them... she even missed Troy. Not that he missed her; he hadn't looked at her or uttered a word to her all night. The closest she got with him was 'Troy could you pass me a napkin' which he ignored her and Jasmine proceeded to pass her one and Gabriela thanked her... loudly for 'being so kind' and then glared at Troy, who just continued to eat his pizza and listen to Jason and Zeke talk to him.

She laughed along at something Sharpay said, talked with Taylor about what she had been up to for the past 6 years, remembered the time her and Kelsi received detentions for accidentally spilling soda all over the drums in the music department. She missed these girls, she missed the guys, and she missed everything about her hometown actually. She missed it a lot.

Looking down at her phone set upon the table, she pressed a button and the screen lit up. She looked at the time and noticed it was almost 10:30. Cursing under her breath, she grabbed her phone and chucked it in her handbag.

"What are you doing, Gabi?" Taylor asked from beside her as Gabriella smiled at her apologetically.

"I really should go, I have to open up the cafe tomorrow and mum wanted me there at 7:30 because I have to clean stuff and..." She trailed of taking a deep breath and smiling weakly. "I should just go." She said, standing up and smiling at everyone. "It was so good seeing you all again."

"Yeah, and were gonna be seeing each other from now on, right Gabs?" Zeke asked from across the table, his arm flung around Sharpay's shoulders who was smirking at her.

"Yeah." She said confidently as she lifted her handbag onto her shoulder. "Yeah you will." She smiled as everyone looked please, everyone but one. She turned to Jasmine and tried her hardest to ignore Troy. "It was really good meeting you Jasmine."

"Oh, you too Gabriella." She smiled.

"Call me Gabi, Gabs anything but Gabriella, it's too long." She said as Jasmine nodded and giggled. "Anyways, I'll see you all later." She smiled before turning and walking towards the door of the restaurant.

"Excuse me." Troy muttered before sliding out of the booth and making his own way towards the door, pushing it open with force.

All watched nervously out the front window as Troy attempted to catch up to Gabriella until the two were no longer seen. They all sat around quietly before Jasmine spoke.

"Why doesn't Troy like Gabriella?" She asked as they all looked towards her. "I mean... it looked as if she was trying to talk to him all night and he just brushed her off." She said confused as she looked about the table.

"Uh..." Sharpay began before sighing. "Gabriella and Troy had been best friend since birth basically and then they dated from their sophomore year right through high school... Gabriella and her family left just after we graduated high school without any notice. We um, didn't even know where they went or why they did... but 2 years later Gabriella's mum, Maria and her sister Tatiana came back without Gabriella and her dad Marcus." She explained as she fidgeted with her fingers. "No one really knows why they left... it's uh... all a big mystery."

Jasmine nodded before biting her lip. "What about her dad?" She questioned quietly.

"Apparently he died of cancer." Taylor spoke up as all gazes fixed upon her. "But... then again, Maria or Tatiana never talk about it so... we just knew he had cancer, everyone did it's a small town... but you never know."

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

After pushing open the restaurant door and frightening a teenager couple that were sat on a bench out front, he stormed down the street and after her. He watched as she stopped briefly to retrieve something out of her bag and he came right up and stood behind her. She obviously felt him because she sighed and stopped moving about in her bag.

"I know it's you Troy, and please, just leave me alone." She muttered and began looking through her bag again, cursing as she couldn't find her mother's car keys.

"Why did you come back?" Was all he had to ask before she turned around and glared at him.

"Why do you care?" She questioned bitterly as he raised his eyebrows at her. "You've clearly not wanted anything to do with me tonight, so why are you out here now asking me about it?" She asked in a rushed voice as he laughed.

"Gabriella, as much as you make yourself think I don't care, I did back then." He spat out as she took a step back. "I was your boyfriend so crying out loud! You were my girlfriend who just left!" He shouted, thankful that there was no one around them. "You could've at least told me where you went!"

"I went to New York, happy?" She said bitterly before finally realising the keys were in her pocket. She reached in and grabbed them out before taking a look at Troy who had his arms folded against his chest.

"Well I know that now! God, everyone knows where you and your family went Gabriella, I meant you could've told me back then!" He shouted as she sighed and looked at the concrete. "A call would've been nice you know? I called and texted you basically everyday for 2 weeks until I woke up and tried to call you one day, hoping, just hoping you'd answer and what did I get?" He questioned harshly as Gabriella bit her lower lip. "A recorded voice telling me your number had been disconnected."

"I..." She trailed off as she looked down. "I'm sorry, Troy." She whispered looking up at him to see him opening his mouth to speak. "No matter what you think," She cut him off. "I really am sorry." She said as he just looked at her, arms still folded over his chest. "Mum didn't want anyone knowing..."

"Oh that's great, Gabriella. Just great..." He trailed off before turning and walking back to the restaurant, cursing her along the way.

She watched as he walked away and felt the tears prick in her eyes. Not willing them to fall, she wiped her eyes before they could, not even caring that her make-up would be smudged. She sniffled and turned on her heel and took a few steps towards her mother's car.

Upon locking it, hopping in and shutting the door, she rested her hands on the steering wheel and just looked ahead into the dark night thinking about how screwed up things were... and how they would never be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dunnnnn! And the plot thickens!<strong>

**Lol, I'm retarded (see first authors note) 8)**

**Review! :D**


	3. All The Done Wrongs

_**Road To Nowhere – Chapter 3 'All The Done Wrongs'**_

_And I'm wandering aimlessly to get you off of my mind,__  
><em>_the city lights shine so bright, brings back the look in your eyes__  
><em>_Speechless, emotionless can you hear me?__  
><em>_(can you hear me?)__  
><em>_So here's your song for what I've done wrong,__  
><em>_how could this happen?_

_Dreamers – Push Play_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys :) Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, sorry I really suck at updating haha, but I was sick home from school today so I decided to put this up. So yessss, a lot of stuff happens in this chapter and you find out a few things so be prepared for that ;) Anyways, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER; I don't own it. Sorry, you can't kill me today :)**

* * *

><p>She smiled softly at a customer as they gave her a small wave before turning and making their way out of the cafe, the jingle of the bell sounding through the almost empty store. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon the next day and frankly all Gabriella wanted to do was go home and curl up in her bed and watch a movie or read a book. She had had enough of working today.<p>

She grabbed a cloth from under the counter and began to wipe at the few dirty spots on the counter. Looking up she watched as the last customers in the store smiled warmly at her before leaving. Looking around, she felt odd in the empty store; her mother wasn't even there as she was out getting supplies they were running low on. Ditching the cloth she turned around and walked out the back to go get her water bottle but was stopped short as the door jingle let her know someone was in the cafe.

She turned around swiftly on her heel and her grumpy mood was immediately worsened. She glared at the male figure that oh-so-casually made his way towards the counter and took a seat at a stool. She just stood in her place as he patiently waited to be served... pssh, as if she would do that.

Troy Bolton looked straight ahead at Gabriella; his eyebrows slightly rose as she folded her arms over her chest and refused to move from her current spot. He glared at her as she glared back. Deciding this wasn't going to get them anywhere he broke the silence and immature glares. "Could I get a coffee?" He asked as she just shook her head at him and trudged towards the machine. "Thanks." He muttered as he casually fiddled about with a random drink coaster set upon the counter.

He didn't come in here for a coffee, he came in for more than that, but a coffee seemed a good place to start since in fact he was in the _coffee shop _she worked in. It just so happened to be the shop he purely enjoyed going to... that suddenly changed recently when he found her working in there.

Snapping out of his thoughts, a plain white coffee mug was placed in front of him. He watched the steam rise from it as he looked up at her. Her face was bare of any emotion before she sighed and spun on her heel and began walking for the back room. "Where are you going?" He asked as he picked up the mug and took a small sip from the steaming mug, not wanting to burn himself.

"Why do you care?" She muttered before she disappeared behind the wall he knew separated cafe from the back room.

"Because I'm a customer and you're not being very... worker-ish." He lamely answered as she returned from the back room, a water bottle in hand, as she gave him a confused look. He shrugged before taking another small sip from the mug.

"Is there any specific reason you're here, Troy?" She asked as she brought the water bottle to her lips and took a sip before bringing it back down. "Or do you just take interest in pissing me off immensely?" She questioned as she made her way back to the front of the counter.

"You're fun to annoy." He said smirking at her as she glared. Tipping his head downward slightly, he began taking bigger sips of his coffee as it had cooled down a bit. "Besides... the coffee here is actually good. Best cup in town."

"Of course." She muttered, haphazardly chucking her water bottle under the counter as he looked at her startled by the movement. Catching his look she raised an eyebrow. "What?" She spat out, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright, no need to act so crabby."

Gaping at him before laughing in disbelief, she leant on the counter and glared right up at him. "You can't come in here and expect me to act all sunshine and rainbows when you treated me like complete and total crap last night. Don't push me." She said angrily before pushing off the counter and walked over to the glass cabinet display of cakes, biscuits and what not, busying herself with tidying the display up.

"Oh, so I can't act like this towards you?" He questioned rhetorically before continuing. "Right, cause that makes total sense after you just left for 6 fucking years." He muttered before he heard her slam her hands on the counter.

"Okay seriously, if you're just gonna be an asshole, can you just go?" She asked tiredly. "I am not in the mood for your incessant crap today." She said venomously as he just raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm not kidding, Troy."

"Oh, I know you're not." He began as he pushed around the coaster again. "You're scary when you're angry, I know that." He said before sending her a sarcastic smile. "Remember, you used to get angry at me often." He said as she just sighed and glared at him.

He watched as she turned around and walked into the back of the cafe. After a few moments of her not coming out, he finished off his coffee and hopped up from his seat. Pulling out a 5 dollar note he chucked it on the counter. "Since you're being mad I've left the money on the counter." He called loudly, shoving his hands in his pockets before she came out from the back, arms folded over her chest.

"I have a right to be mad." She argued.

"And I have even more right to be mad." He fought back as she rolled her lips together. Walking towards him, she grabbed the 5 dollar note and walked towards the counter, and retrieving his change. Seeing he had walked over to her, she dropped the coins in his open hand before he closed his fingers over the top. "Thanks."

"This chat has been _awfully _lovely and all... but I'm going to suggest you go now before I kill you." She said sarcastically as he just raised an eyebrow and stood in his place. "Oh, my god."

"Gabriella, why did you come back?" He asked as she just stared at him blankly. "And don't just brush off the question."

She shrugged before speaking. "I just wanted to come back."

"Bullshit."

"What do you know?" She yelled, thankful there was no one in else present in the cafe at the moment, then again, if there were she wouldn't be having this argument with him which was currently making her massively frustrated. She sighed for the umpteenth time, raising her arms in the air. "Why can't I just want to come back?"

"Because you left 6 years ago without warning!" He yelled as she shrunk back. "You left and didn't come back when your mum and sister did. You didn't come back and neither did your dad. Gabriella you have no idea how much—"

"You just shut-up okay!" She finally burst with anger as he just watched her curiously. "You don't have any idea of what I've gone through in the past few years so don't you even start contradicting me when you know nothing!" She yelled.

"And why don't I know anything, Gabriella?" He asked softly, watching as she breathed in and out heavily. "Oh that's right... because you never told me anything."

Shaking her head, she just raised her arms defensively. "Just go, Troy." She whispered before turning around and yet again walked out to the back of the store.

He watched as she turned the corner and he could no longer see her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair stressfully before turning around and walking towards the door and pushing it open forcefully and stepping out into the cool air.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

_Wednesday 21__st__ July 2008_

_The breeze was cool, the air was sticky, the lake was clear and perfect for a summers day like this. 8 beings were laughing loudly around each other as passersby smiled at the teenagers._

_They were still in a state of excitement. They had done it; they had graduated high school and couldn't wait to start college. Of course they were all staying in town for college as they just couldn't leave their little town of Bluey Creek. But that wasn't the point, they were still excited over the fact they had all graduated… and then there was Chad who was totally shocked._

"_Oh, I am so glad there is no more bloody detention's with Darbus." Chad's voice sounded as the guys made sounds of agreement. "She was a mess!"_

"_Ms. Darbus was a wonderful lady!"_

"_Says the suck-up herself." Chad retorted back to Sharpay's comment as she pouted and leaned back in her chair. "Come on Shar, you kinda did suck-up to her."_

"_I did not! I was purely interested in performing arts and you guys just annoyed her all the time!" She said as they merely shrugged. "Ugh."_

"_Okay come on." Taylor's voice started as all heads turned towards her. "That part of our lives is over and done with. Let's just move on." She said with a huge smile on her face. "Let's go swimming or something, the water is _so _nice today! Perfect day to be at the creek."_

"_Mhmm, maybe later." Sharpay said as she pushed her white sunglasses over her eyes. "The sun is calling me."_

"_Yeah, so is hell; they want their leader back." Chad muttered as the guys burst out in laughter and Sharpay sat up, removing her glasses and glaring at Chad._

"_You are a dead man, Danforth."_

_The next thing they knew, Sharpay was up with an umbrella she brought for no apparent reason and was chasing Chad around with it as he laughed along. Everyone shook their heads and smiled at the twos hatred towards each other before ignoring them and turning away._

"_Hey," Troy began slowly looking around the beach and towards the car park. "Has anyone seen, Gabi?" He questioned as he picked up his phone from the top of his bag, checking to see if she had replied to his text – she hadn't._

_Taylor and Kelsi looked at each other before shrugging. "I texted her to meet us here at 11." Taylor said before picking up her phone and finding it was almost 12. "Maybe she's just running late?"_

"_Yeah maybe…" Troy mumbled and checked his phone again before deciding to send her another text message. Shutting his phone, he dropped it back to his bag and noticed his friends going for the water, so he joined. _

_May as well have fun while waiting for Gabriella, right?_

_. . . . . . . . . . _

_Shutting her phone she felt the tears well in her eyes. She couldn't reply, her mother wouldn't let her. Even if she wanted to reply with all her heart._

Flight 213 to New York City is now boarding, flight 213 to New York City.

_She closed her eyes and sniffed before she looked over towards her sister who, like herself, had not spoken a word to their parents since they had gotten in the car and drove from their house to the airport._

"_Gabi, Tia…"_

_Gabriella looked up towards her mother who softly smiled and turned around to walk with her father. She turned towards Tatiana who was staring blankly ahead when suddenly she turned to Gabriella._

"_This sucks you know?" She stated as Gabriella weakly nodded. "I mean yeah, it's for dad… but it still sucks." She said as she got up and flung her travel bag over her shoulder and looked down at her older sister. "Especially for you… you have to leave Troy." She stated and turned around walking towards her parents._

_Gabriella felt a tear fall down her cheeks as she pushed it away quickly. Standing up she pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked after her family as she pulled out her phone and re-read her last message._

Hey, where are you?  
>Sharpay's tryna kill Chad haha.<br>You gonna be here soon?  
>Love you (: x<p>

_She closed her eyes tightly as a few tears fell and shoved her phone into her pocket, not wanting to risk replying and disobeying her mothers rule._

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

He was angry. Much like he had been for the past few days since Gabriella had arrived. But this time, he was mostly angry at her not telling him why she came back.

Or left for that fact.

So he sat, 2 days after their little fight, in his house watching TV. Not exactly watching it as he was running ideas through his head why she would come back after all these years. He'd come up with 3 so far. 1, she was a serial killer. 2, she was being stalker. 3, she actually wanted to come back.

Okay, so 2 of those were not possible, but he just couldn't believe that she just wanted to come back. She left 6 years ago, she didn't tell anyone, she didn't come back with her mother and sister 2 years later, she came back 6 years later and won't tell anyone why she left.

Hearing a knock at his door, he yelled out 'come in!'. He heard his door open and footsteps making their way towards him before they stopped. He waited for the person to say something to make themselves known to him, but of course they didn't so he sighed and turned around… then he turned back around with a scared look on his face.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!"

He cringed. She middle named him.

He heard footsteps as she obviously came around from the back of the couch and stopped in front of him. And then he was faced with his mother. She had her hands on her hips and a look on her face he couldn't quite pick, but it was scary.

"Hi, mum."

"Don't you 'hi, mum' me!" She yelled as he sighed. "I was talking to Maria Montez yesterday," She began as he groaned and stood up, making his way for the kitchen. "I found out that a very angry Gabriella had come home from the café a couple of days ago and wouldn't talk to anyone. Would you like to tell me why?" She questioned as she watched her middle child take a sip of the water he had retrieved from the fridge.

"Well you obviously know why…" He muttered as she glared at him. "Okay, sorry!"

"Troy, you can't just yell at her and pick fights with her like that." She stated calmly as Troy just looked at her. Lucille Bolton sighed as she took a few steps towards her son, watching as he drank his water. "I know you were hurting when she left, but that doesn't mean you can yell and do whatever you please, just because you're angry with her."

"She just left mum!" He shot back as she sighed. "She and Tia and Maria and Marcus just left. Your best friend just packed up and left without telling anyone! Didn't that hurt you a little bit?" He asked rhetorically before answering his own question. "Because it hurt me a hell of a lot when Gabriella left."

Lucille sighed and grabbed Troy's hand and dragged him into the lounge room and sat him down on the chair. She looked at him, really looked at him and could see the hurt in his eyes, there was no hatred, just hurt. "When Maria and Tatiana came back 2 years later of course I was hurt, but when Maria explained to me why they left I forgave her."

"Oh, so she told you but Gabriella is all 'oh I can't tell you, Troy!'" He shot back as Lucille shot him a look.

"Did she really say that?"

"Well… no but—"

"Then don't say it." Lucille scolded as Troy shut up. "Marcus had cancer, you know that." Troy looked up at her as he nodded for her to continue. "That was why they left. The hospitals here aren't the best as were just a small town so they flew to New York to have him cured."

"Yeah I figured that much, but why didn't they want anyone to know?" Troy questioned before speaking again. "I mean, wouldn't they want us to know that they were going to get Marcus cured?" He said before something ticked in his mind. "Wait… He didn't get cured did he?"

Lucille shrugged. "When Maria and Tatiana came back so Tatiana could finish school here, Maria told me that he was fine but they were going to keep him for another month or so." She explained as Troy raised an eyebrow. "After that… I don't know what happened, Maria never told me."

Troy nodded slowly trying to process all the information. "So no one knows what happened?" He questioned as Lucille shook her head. "Is Marcus… uh… alive? Or? Cause last I heard he wasn't…" Lucille shook her head as Troy nodded. "Well then how did he die?"

"I don't know for sure, sweetheart, but Maria told me the cancer wasn't cured…" She trailed off before sighing. "But I could tell that she was lying so… I'm not sure."

"Then why didn't Gabriella come back?"

"Again, I don't know Troy. That's something you'll have to get out of her."

He went to reply but knew there was no use. So, he closed his mouth and nodded at him mother as she smiled weakly at him.

Why did she come back?

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

Gabriella smiled softly to herself as she looked out at the creek she used to spend so much time at in her childhood and teenage years. The late afternoon breeze picked up causing her to rub her hands up and down her arms as she looked around and spotted a few bunches of people scattered around the white sand and in the clear water.

This was the place she used to love to live in, the place so many things happened, the place she grew up in. This was home, but now it didn't seem like so much after all of the hardships she had managed to go through in her short time back here.

Sighing, she began to walk from the start of the sand towards the water. Upon reaching the shore, she let the water run over her feet as she looked out at the creek. Little kids splashing about in the afternoon as their parents watched from the shoreline, canoes were tied up at the dock, _The Creek Restaurant _had people piling in as it became darker and towards dinner time. Nothing had changed, it was all the same.

Turning around she made her way back for the car park where her little car she had gotten the day before was parked. As she reached it, she turned around and looked at the creek once more before smiling and hopping in her car.

Driving down Old Creek Road, she found a parking spot, parked and hopped out as she made her way for a place she hadn't had the chance to go in before.

She pushed the wooden door open and stepped into the store and looked around smiling. So this is what Sharpay and Zeke had done with their lives. The quaint restaurant called _Baylor's Grills _had booths against the windows and wall and tables scattered around everywhere. A stereo system for music, a counter where workers were frantically walking about in front of what she assumed to be a kitchen was in the back of the store. And on the left-hand wall was a small stage where a piano and a microphone sat. It was the perfect family restaurant.

"Gabi!" A voice called as Sharpay made her way towards Gabriella. She was decked out in work uniform; a black, short pencil skirt with a white blouse with _Baylor's Grills _written in blue ink. And of course her name badge that said _Sharpay _with little pink heart stickers on it.

"Hey, Shar." She greeted as the two hugged. "This place is amazing!" She praised as Sharpay grinned and nodded.

"I know, right!" She agreed as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It was Zeke's idea about 3 years ago and back then I was so set on quitting my job at that bloody antique shop I worked at so I said yes. But seriously, this is the best thing we've ever done!"

Gabriella giggled and nodded in agreement as she looked around again and saw the large amount of people coming in and sitting at tables, ordering and whatnot. She grinned as she saw little Liana running towards them.

The past couple of days had consisted of looking after Liana while Sharpay and Zeke worked; it was good to get to know the little Sharpay. She bent down as Liana stopped in front of her and grinned. Gabriella laughed quietly as she noticed the wobbly tooth she had, had fallen out.

"Look, Gabi, my tooth came out!" She exclaimed as Gabriella grinned and nodded. "I was sitting with mummy and it jus' came out!"

"Well, you better put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy, won't you?" She said as Liana nodded fervently and ran back towards the kitchen. Laughing she stood up and faced Sharpay who had her eyebrows raised. "What?"

Sharpay pursed her lips before shaking her head. "Nothing… it's just, you're so good with her." She said as Gabriella smiled weakly. Sharpay bit her bottom lip before grabbing Gabriella's arm and leading her over to an empty booth.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm an owner; I can do whatever the hell I want." She shot back as Gabriella giggled. Sharpay's broke out into a small smile at the sound of Gabriella laughing before it fell slightly. "Gabi?"

Gabriella stopped her silent giggling at the hesitant tone in her best friends' voice. She raised her eyebrow as she answered her. "Yes?"

"Do you ever wonder what things would be like if you… um, didn't leave?" She questioned softly as Gabriella looked down at the table. "Why exactly did you come back, Gabi?" She questioned as Gabriella looked up.

"I wanted to. I truly wanted to." She stated as Sharpay nodded and smiled. "I missed everyone and everything too much." She said before adding bitterly, "But of course, not matter how many times I tell that to Troy he won't believe me."

"No offence Gabi, but you didn't tell him why you left." She said as Gabriella shot her an incredulous look. "I'm not on his side! I think he should just stop being a dickhead listen to you, but he was still heartbroken when you left." She said as Gabriella sighed and rested her head on the table. "He was so in love with you, Gabi."

"I know!" She said sitting up. "I know, Shar, believe me I was too."

"Why did you leave?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Dad had cancer, you know that."

"Okay, let me rephrase that since I already knew that. Why didn't you come back your mum and Tia 4 years ago?" She questioned as Gabriella grew quiet. "Gab?"

"It's complicated." She said softly as Sharpay nodded. "Shar… I just…"

"Gabriella I know." She smiled. "You're no good at telling people things, I have been your best friend since we were 5."

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay before she had to run off back to work. Gabriella moved out of the booth and into the street as she made her way towards her car. Upon hopping in she sighed. She started up the car and made her way back to her house.

When would she get over herself and tell people why she didn't come back? She didn't know. When would she get herself together? God knows when, she was a mess at the moment. When would Troy finally forgive her? Most probably never.

Until she gave people answers, she was stuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, drama oh so interesting.<br>Pleaseeee review :)  
>Quite a few people have this on alert so please review?<br>Anyways, hope you liked this chapter. **


	4. Faded Memories

**A/N: Bleep bloop, yeah I know, I'm the worst updater lol, no need to inform me. But who cares it's here now. This chapter is meant… to confuse you ;) Muahaha, all will be cleared up**** very **_**very **_**soon... don't make too many assumptions… actually do, I think knowing what you guys think! Hehe, enjooooooooooy! **

**Ps; I cbfed to find lyrics right now.. ill do it laterzzzz.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM. Seriously... I don't, I'm only 16 and don't even have money ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Tuesday September 2<em>_nd__, 2008_

_Gabriella walked onto the campus of New York University, already feeling intimidated and like she was betraying her hometown. Sighing, she looked down at her schedule, trying to find her way about the busy campus. _

_What she wanted more than anything right now was to be back at home. Not the house she and her family live in now in New York, but her ho__use back in her hometown. She rolled her lips together and blew out a breath._

_Walking around the campus looking clueless, and probably stupid, for a few more minutes, she let out an annoyed breath, not having a clue on earth where to go. Looking back down at the piece of paper in her hands, hoping for some hope, she sighed frustratedly and before she knew it, she was being run into._

"_Oh, I'm sorry!" A voice sounded as Gabriella looked up at the girly voice. The girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, looked as if she was around Gabriella's age. "It's just… it's my first day and I'm in a rush to find my dorm." She explained as Gabriella smiled – finally, someone in the same boat as her, minus the dorm._

"_Don't worry, it's my first day too." She explained as the girl smiled and nodded. "I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."_

"_Alarna Pearce." The girl introduced as Gabriella smiled at her. "So freshman as well, hey?" She questioned as Gabriella nodded. "Least I've found someone who's in the same boat as me." She laughed out. "Uh, so where you from?" She questioned, smiling softly at Gabriella. "I'm from around here… well, more specifically Brooklyn but…"_

"_Um, I'm from Bluey Creek."_

_Alarna gave her a look of confusion as Gabriella laughed, knowing that would be her response. "Um, where?"_

"_It's basically in the middle of nowhere." She said as Alarna nodded in understanding. Gabriella smiled at her as the two began to walk off together, finding their own way around the campus._

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

Gabriella sat perched upon her bed, looking through a photo album she had put together over the years. She did not know what had possessed her to dig up the album out of a bag she had brought home, she just did, and now regretted it.

Smiling softly as she flipped the page, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She ran her fingers over the picture of her and her best friend from New York, Alarna. Sniffling, she quickly flipped the page, not wanting to bring up the past.

She groaned inwardly, the photo in front of her being worse than the previous one. She shook her head and glared at the photo – her and Troy on a random day at school. Sharpay had the habit of 'making memories' their junior year, so often walked around the school with a camera. _I think I'll kill Sharpay later. _

Slamming the book shut, she pushed it off her bed as it landed on the floor with a thud and pushed herself against her headboard. Sighing, she folded her arms over her chest, currently not in the greatest mood in the world.

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and Gabriella knew it would be her mother coming up to either talk to her, or go to bed. And seeing it was only 9.00pm, Gabriella settled for the first answer. Hearing a knock upon her door, she uttered a faint 'come in' as the door creaked open and Maria Montez stepped in shutting the door behind her.

"Hey, sweetie. You wanna come down for dinner sometime?" She asked, leaning against the wall beside the door.

Gabriella smiled up at her mother and shook her head 'no'. "Nah, I'm not really hungry." She said softly as Maria nodded. Gabriella watched as Maria's gaze was suddenly on the floor right beside her bed where she had pushed the photo album off. Sighing, Gabriella fiddled with her hands as Maria walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, picking up the album and placing it carefully on the bedside table.

"Are you okay, Gabi?" She asked, as Gabriella sighed for the millionth time and looked up at her mother. Shaking her head slightly, she looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"I um…" She trailed off, looking up at Maria and smiling softly. "I found the photo album with… everything in it." She said, referring to the photos in the album that held so many memories – some memories that were painful to bring up.

Maria smiled softly at her eldest daughter and moved closer to her. She hated seeing her like this, but knew she didn't want to talk about it. Clearing her throat, she watched as Gabriella looked up, hands still clasped together. "Are you going to come to the fair tomorrow?" Gabriella's eyes squeezed shut. "We're running the coffee booth like we usually do."

The fair – Gabriella had completely forgotten about it. She didn't necessarily want to go, mainly because she knew Troy would be there and she didn't exactly ever want to communicate with him again. She sighed and looked at her mother who had a small smile and a hopeful look on her face. "Um, sure."

Maria smiled and hopped up from Gabriella's bed, just happy Gabriella had agreed to come even though she knew she didn't want to. "Well, you don't have to work in the booth—"

"No, mum," Gabriella cut her off. "I'd rather work in the booth." She mumbled looking down at her quilt cover.

Maria nodded and smiled at Gabriella as she looked up. Gabriella watched as Maria turned around and opened the door before making her way out. Once the door was completely shut, Gabriella groaned inwardly and fell back on her bed.

Tomorrow at her hometowns annual fair? How that would be interesting…

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

Troy was purposely avoiding his family… and friends, but mostly his family.

The familiar tone of his ringtone had rung one-too-many times for his liking, which had resulted in him turning off his phone. Until he realised he had a home phone and unplugging that would probably not be the best idea.

So, for the fifth time in the span of ten minutes, his home phone rang again. He rolled his eyes and continued to watch whatever was on TV. He was quite content; until the person calling him decided to leave a… lovely message that he rolled his eyes at.

'_Troy. I am going to fucking kill you. Literally, kill you.'_

Troy sighed and hopped up, walking into the kitchen and stood beside his phone as he listened to the angry human being on the other end of the line he refused to pick up.

'_I know you're ignoring my calls cause you're a dick like that.'_

He rolled his eyes and walked towards the fridge and grabbing out a can of drink.

'_So I suggest you answer your fucking phone, or I will personally come and remove you from your house. We good, okay, goodbye.'_

Cassandra Bolton was generally a very lovely person to be around… unless you were Troy who she absolutely hated with all her might. She was the youngest of the Bolton siblings, often being teased by her older brothers – especially Troy – so she resulted in pissing him off, yelling at him and throwing swear words at him most of the time they were in each others presence.

So when the front door slammed open in his house in fury, Troy knew he was in shit.

"Troy! Get your ass here and down to the fair now!"

Sighing deeply, he pushed himself off the bench and walked slowly towards the front door where he saw his sister standing there; arms folded over her chest, hip cocked to one side and her face red with anger.

"You promised mum you'd be at the fair… and guess what!" She stated rhetorically as Troy rolled his eyes. "You're not there!" She stated obviously before walking closer to him. "I don't care that you are having little 'problems' with Gabriella, get over yourself, this is important to mum, you know that." Her signature blue eyes glared up at him in anger, her dark blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a few strand falling out as she furiously swatted them from her face.

"Cass, honestly it's probably better for mum and the committee if I stay home." He began as he turned around and walked towards the living room, the sound of high-heels clicking and clacking against the hardwood floor. "I'd probably end up yelling at… someone."

Troy turned around just in time to see Cassandra roll her eyes. "Then avoid her, I don't care." She snapped, walking towards him and grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the front door. "We're going."

Groaning, Troy knew he would end up going, he pulled out of Cassandra's grip as she glared at him. "I'm just getting my wallet and phone." He raised his arms in defence as she folded her arms over her chest and smirked. Backing out of the room, he quickly grabbed his wallet and phone off the kitchen bench and returned to an impatient looking Cassandra. "Ready." He mumbled, shoving both items into his pockets.

"Good." Was all she said as she turned around and walked for the door. Troy rolled his eyes at her dramatic behaviour that reminded him of a high school Sharpay. As much as Troy loved his younger sister…

She could be a real pain in the ass majority of the time.

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

The annual Bluey Creek Fair was in full swing down at the creek. People were swarmed everywhere, children giggling and running about, carnival rides in action and what not. Money was exchanged over to the people running booths, items were given to customers. Rappers were dispersed on the dusty floor, balloons were floating away in the air. Every person present seemed as if they were having a genuinely good time.

Everyone but Gabriella.

"Here you are." She said in a small voice as she handed over the coffee and smiled at the goer by. She tucked the money she received into the box set on the portable table her mother had set up. "Enjoy your day." She said as the person nodded at her and fell into the crowd of people walking by. She sighed and took a step back, falling into the camp chair at the back of the tent.

She used to love coming to the fair. She used to love helping out with her mothers booth. Giving people their coffee as they tried to track down their kids, or tried to stay awake for the fireworks display. But right now, this was the last place on earth she wanted to be.

"Gabi." A voice called causing Gabriella to turn around. Seeing her mother walking towards her, she smiled a little. "You can go now if you like," Maria began and set down her bag on the floor beneath the table. "I'll be fine."

"But m—"

"Uh uh, no buts." Maria said smirking at Gabriella. "I'll let you know if I need any help. But I think I'll be calling Tia first, she escaped a few hours ago…" She trailed off as Gabriella laughed quietly, grabbing her phone and wallet from her bag.

"Tia's just lazy."

"Mhmm." Maria mumbled before looking directly at Gabriella. "Now shoo!" She said, motioning with her arms for Gabriella to leave. "Go find Sharpay or Taylor or… someone." Maria mumbled the last bit as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking to him." She replied bitterly. She pushed her phone into her front pocket and tucked her wallet under her arm.

"Gabi…"

"No." Gabriella said tiredly and smiled softly at Maria. "I don't wanna talk to him and I don't need to talk to him." She watched as Maria sighed and nodded turning around. Gabriella smiled softly and walked away from the tent and into the crowd.

Pulling out her phone, she dialled in Sharpay's number and brought the phone to her ear. It rang a few times before a voice was heard. "Gabi! We're over at the jumping castle, Liana insisted." She said and Gabriella could visualise Sharpay rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." She said giggling before hanging up and making her way towards the jumping castle she could just see poking out of the crowd.

Upon arriving at the jumping castle, she spotted Sharpay helping a grumpy looking Liana put her shoes on as Zeke looked bored out of his mind. Laughing, she walked over and tapped Zeke on his shoulder as he turned and smiled. "Thank-god." He muttered and smiled at her. "Liana's been asking about you for the past hour 'where's Gabi? I want to see Gabi!'"

"Aw, she missed me the little cutie." She said as she watched Liana jump up and run towards the two.

"Gabi!" She screeched and clung to Gabriella leg causing her to laugh a little.

"Hey cutie." She responded, bending down to lift up Liana. She smiled upon seeing Sharpay walk over to her, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Oh sure." She said stopping in front of the three, hands on her hips. "She calms down as soon as you come. You are so good with kids Gabi, you'd be the best mother." She said before squeezing her eyes shut. Looking up at Gabriella she smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry." She said weakly shaking her head. Biting her lip she turned and smiled at Liana who wiggled and jumped down from Gabriella's arms. "Anyway," She cleared her throat smiling at Sharpay. "Where are the others?" She questions.

"Um, Ryan and Jasmine aren't coming. Ry said they have… something to do, I can't remember what he said." She shook her head as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "And Chad and Taylor are here somewhere, I saw them before and I dunno where Kels and Jase are." She shrugged.

"You're so interested in other people's lives." She said as Sharpay shot her a sarcastic smile.

"Gabs! Shar, Zeke!" A voice called as the three of them turned, while Liana huffed and crossed her arms.

"What about meee!" She whined as the couple getting closer chuckled.

"Hi, Liana." Chad said as he bent down and ruffled Liana's brown hair as she pushed him away. Chuckling, he stood up and wrapped an arm around Taylor's shoulders. "Hey guys."

Gabriella smiled as she listened to everyone greet each other. She folded her hands together and looked down at Liana and another little boy she had not met before. "Who's this?" She asked looking up at Chad and Taylor.

"This is Chris." Taylor informed as Gabriella smiled and looked back down at him.

Every one of her friends seemed to have continued on living with their lives. She was happy for them, genuinely happy; she just wished that she didn't have to leave four years ago. Things would have been so much easier then.

"Hi Chris, I'm Gabi."

The small boy smiled shyly up at Gabriella and waved a little. "He's a little shy." Chad said as Gabriella looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"But you two" She said motioning at Taylor and Chad. "Are like the… least shy people I know." She said laughing as Chad joined her and Taylor smiled.

"Zeke, can you go take Liana to get something to eat?" She said looking up at Zeke, batting her eyelids. "Please? I want to um… talk to Gabi." She said linking her arm with Gabriella.

Zeke chuckled before taking a hold of Liana's hand. "Sure, come on Ana." He said as he looked at Chad who nodded at him. Chad picked up Chris and the girls watched as the four of them walked off.

"Why did you send them off?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay linked her free arm with Taylor's as she dragged the two of them away from the jumping castle and into the crowd.

"I dunno," She shrugged before looking at Gabriella. "Do you want to inform us of what happened between you and Troy a few days ago?" She smirked as Taylor laughed. The three found an empty table in front of the small stage that was set up for performances. Gabriella sighed and wrung her hands together, setting them on the table and looking up at Taylor and Sharpay.

"It was nothing." She mumbled and looked up at the two who had raised eyebrows. "Oh, my god." She moaned and let her head drop to her hands. "It was _nothing_!" She whined.

"Oh yeah, 'nothing.'" Sharpay said sarcastically as Gabriella looked up and glared at her. "You've been moping around for days and you wouldn't come to the creek when we invited you the other day either!" She exclaimed. Gabriella opened her mouth to speak but Sharpay cut her off. "He didn't even go for your information! He was being a chicken like you and didn't go because he thought you were gonna be there."

"You two really need to have a civil conversation." Taylor added in as the two looked at her. She sighed and set her eyes on Gabriella. "Why did you really leave, Gabs?" She said as Gabriella rolled her lips together. "And what was so bad that had you gone for another two years after Maria and Tia came back?"

"Dad had cancer." She mumbled. "You guys know that."

"Yeah, we know." Sharpay said as Gabriella shrugged. "Why didn't you come back two years ago instead of now? We're all so confused!" She exclaimed as Gabriella groaned.

"Don't worry! I just wanted to finish college there… I guess." She said. Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other at the obvious lie she was telling and shrugged deciding to leave it alone.

"So, anything specific you wanna do?"

**x-o-x-o-x-o**

"So what's gotten you grumpy for the past few days?"

Troy's eyes shot to Chad who shrugged innocently. His eyes narrowed as he shook his head and looked down to the ground. He saw Liana smiling brightly up at him as she tugged on his pants. He chuckled and lifted her up as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

After finding Zeke, Chad and Liana, Troy decided to join them as he was over being tugged around by Cassandra and her annoyingly girly friends who seemed to be so obsessed with him – he personally hated all her friends and wish she'd never talk to them ever again.

"How are you Liana?" He asked, ignoring Chad's question and asking his own.

"I want fairy floss!" She yelled as Troy shrunk back as she giggled hyperactively.

"I'm sure your dad will get you some…" He trailed off as Zeke shook his head vigorously. "Or not…" He mumbled as Liana wiggled out of his arms, dropped to the floor and took off. "Liana!" He yelled as she ran in the direction of the stage. "Dude, sorry, I'll go grab her." He said to Zeke as he nodded looking after her.

Troy looked to see her small figure now walking towards someone, her brown hair flying in the wind. He took off after her, trying to catch up to her to grab her before Sharpay would kill him for loosing her 'baby'.

"Liana!"

He heard her small giggles and raised an eyebrow and immediately stopped in his tracks a few feet away from her.

"Why are you over here, missy?" He heard a sweet voice and swallowed. Of course, out of anyone present at the entire fair, Liana just had to run to her.

"I ran away from Troy!" Liana giggled and Troy watched as the girl stiffened and forced a smile at Liana. Her head shot up and immediately found his eyes and she sighed. "Mummy!" The little voice called as Troy watched Liana ran towards Sharpay. Troy shoved his hands in his pockets and hesitantly made his way over to Gabriella.

"Um, hi." He greeted lamely upon stopping in front of her as she just folded her arms across her chest. She sighed and looked down at the ground, scuffing his feet on the dirt ground. "I um—"

"What do you want, Troy?" She asked as he sighed yet again and ran a hand through his hair.

He looked at her as she stood, arms folded across her chest, hip cocked to the right and an unamused look on her face. He was a jackass, he knew that. He had gone into the café and acted like a complete and total jackass towards her, all just because he was angry. But, he had a right to be angry, didn't he?

"I'm sorry." He settled for.

"No you aren't." She shot back as he groaned and dropped his head backwards. "Don't bother saying you're sorry, when we both know you aren't." He looked at her as he mouth was gaped open the tiniest bit before it shut and she licked her lips. "You're angry at me, I get it. I know you're not sorry, so just…" She trailed off and sighed herself. "Just don't worry." She mumbled.

"Okay, so maybe I am mad at you, but I'm sorry for acting like a jackass to you since you've been here. But I kind of have the right don't I?" He asked rhetorically.

"Troy you weren't the only one who was upset when I left. Remember that. I hurt a lot of people and I didn't want to but I didn't have a choice. So just… leave it." She said harshly before turning around and walking back towards Sharpay and Taylor.

Troy just stood there, actually processing her words. Maybe he could get something out of her… if he didn't act like such a jackass towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. But it's all I planned for this chapter.<strong>

**And if you're confused… muahahahaha! **

**Review your thoughts! :)**


	5. Flashbacked

_**Road To Nowhere Chapter 5 – Flashbacked **_

_This is like a flashback, this is like a dream  
>This is like all the things you can fit inside a memory<em>

_This is like a flashback, flashback_  
><em>This is like a flashback, flashback<em>

_Flashback – Calvin Harris_

* * *

><p><strong>Snap, crackle &amp; a pop!<strong>

**A/N: Aha, so here's the next one (not late btdubs) aaaaand I hope you like it (wink wink nudge nudge). I have a feeling a lot will be cleared up this chapter (refer to title muahaha). Wheeee, ignore me aha.**

**Just wanted to let you guise know, this story isn't going to be one of those long ass ones, it's going to be like fifteen chapters long, I have it all sorted ;) But it's okay, cause after this I'm putting out another story :)**

**DISLAIMER; I don't own it guise. Fo' sho'.**

* * *

><p>After the oh-so-successful events of the fair, Gabriella left early, before the fireworks had even come close to beginning. She left with Tia who was over the whole hyperactive ways of the 'millions' of four year olds. Gabriella wasn't all too pleased with the outcome of her talk with Troy… if you could even call it a talk that is. She just couldn't open up to anyone just yet.<p>

But the next day, Gabriella was found in the shop, working as per usual as she claimed she had nothing better to do with her life – or in her town for that fact.

Bluey Creek wasn't the greatest place to live in. Yeah sure, it had the lake where she and her friends and family had spent many lazy days, relaxing by the cool, sparkling blue water. There was the main street, which held all sorts of things for you to do – ranging from a coffee, buying flowers, the local diners. There was the random bowling alley and small 2 cinema theatre. But other than that, there wasn't much to do in the place Gabriella had called home for more than half of her life – and right now, this place didn't even feel like home after her absence.

The door jingled, signalling someone walking through, which caused her to look up at see the almost endless locks of blonde storm through. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a cloth, trying to block out the blonde.

"Gabriella." She said as Gabriella looked up through her dark lashes and just stared at her. "Why did you leave at like… 7 last night? There fireworks weren't until 9!" She whined as Gabriella sighed.

"I felt like going home." She simply said the truth. She did not at all feel like being there and risking the chances of running into Troy again awkwardly, which would subsequently lead to them fighting with each other, ignoring each other or most likely making their friends have a miserable time. She did her a favour.

Apparently, Sharpay Evans did not think the same as Gabriella… and thank-god for that most of the time.

"How!" She started off dramatically as she slumped into a stool. "Was I supposed to enjoy the fireworks, if my best friend was not even there?"

"You had Tay and Kels. I'm sure you lived."

"Yeah, but I've seen them for the past four years haven't I?" She shot and Gabriella immediately stopped wiping and looked at the already clean counter. She heard Sharpay sigh and looked up to see her run a hand through her perfect locks. "Sorry." She mumbled, now fiddling with her diamond wedding ring. "It's just I missed you." She mumbled yet again.

"I know, Shar, believe me I know." She said, dropping the rag under the counter and watching Sharpay look up. She smiled weakly at her and playfully motioning to the ring she was just fiddling with. "I missed out on your wedding!" She said softly as Sharpay nodded. "I remember how we'd always say we'd be each other's maids of honour."

"Yeah…" Sharpay whispered shooting a teasing smile in Gabriella direction. "That can always still happen." She said, as Gabriella shot her a glare. "Sorry, sorry!"

Gabriella sighed and looked at her best friend. She really had missed out on a lot. Sharpay and Zeke's wedding and the birth of their child. The birth of Taylor and Chad's child. Tatiana's high school graduation and college graduation. It made her think of all the important events she missed out on… all because of a stupid mistake she made.

"Gabi?..." Sharpay asked hesitantly as Gabriella looked straight into her dark brown eyes. "Are you okay?" She questioned as Gabriella licked her now dry lips and nodded oh-so-slowly.

"What are you doing tonight?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and looked at her curiously. "You wanna come over? I um…" She trailed off as Sharpay raised an eyebrow. "I wanna tell you something." She whispered.

"Um, I was just gonna stay in with Liana since I'm not in the diner today." She explained as Gabriella's head moved up and down in a small manner. "But Zeke won't mind looking after her after his shifts done."

"Okay, good. I think you need to know this."

**x-o-x-o-x-o **

"What did you do?"

Troy's head shot up from his place and narrowed his eyes in confusion at two of his best friends. He was sat across from them in a booth at _Baylor's Grills_ eating lunch. Chad and Zeke had come up with the 'random' idea of the three of them going to the diner in Zeke's lunch break as he was cooking today. Troy thought it was weird, but went along with it anyways.

"What are you on about?" He asked, utterly confused as he watched Chad roll his eyes and Zeke take a bite into her burger.

"Last night at the fair." Chad said as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. But still, Troy had not the faintest of an idea what was going on.

The fair yesterday slash last night. He went, much to his disapproval, was dragged around with Cassie and her annoying ass friends for about an hour, went and saw his mother before catching up with the guys, Liana and Chris. He stayed the entire night basically, even for the fireworks which were pretty much the same as last year's display, then was dragged back to his parents' house before catching a cab home. What was Chad on about?

"Still dunno what you're on about." He mumbled, taking a bite of his burger himself. Chad rolled his eyes as Zeke eyes danced with amusement as he took a sip of his coke.

"Gabriella, you idiot."

Oh… that.

Troy sighed and looked at the two who now both had eyebrows raised. "Nothing… she just, uh… said some stuff then walked away." His voice had shrunken down a tone and was on the verge of whispering. He could not stop thinking about what she had said yesterday.

"_Troy you weren't the only one who was upset when I left. Remember that. I hurt a lot of people and I didn't want to but I didn't have a choice. So just… leave it."_

Of course the thought of him not being the only one upset about her disappearance lingered in the very back of his mind, but it was never actually brought to the front of his mind. After her words last night, it was.

He thought of Sharpay, who had been her best friend since the two were 3 years old – yeah, it hadn't been as long as himself and her, but Sharpay was her first best girl friend. He thought of Taylor and Kelsi, who she had been oh-so close to since they all shared the same interests. He thought of Chad, Zeke and Jason who had all acted as older brothers for her. He thought of Ryan, who was like himself, her best guy friend.

He had been stubborn and selfish the last few days, and all he wanted now was an explanation. That's all; it wasn't too much to ask was it?

"You must've said something to make her leave." Zeke grilled, the over-protective brotherly side of him overtaking him.

"Leave?" He questioned. She hadn't left, she walked back to Taylor and Sharpay he had watched her. She didn't leave after that did she?

"Yeah, when I met up with Tay a bit later she said that Gabs had left a while ago." Chad said as Troy sighed. "She said she'd left about 5 minutes after talking with you."

"I didn't even say anything!" He defended before thinking back… "Okay, so I may have said something… But…" He trailed off before groaning and running a hand through his hair. "I don't know..."

"The more you say shit the more you're gonna piss her off." Zeke put in as Troy shot him a glare.

"Thanks, man."

All he had done in the time Gabriella had been back was treat her like crap. And the thought suddenly ran through his mind – anytime he spoke to her she was never the lively girl he'd known for all his life. Of course, it was different now as the two couldn't even have a civil conversation as he kept pushing her away. But even at the pizzeria when the whole gang went out for dinner, she wasn't the lively girl he remembered. She seemed so… broken.

Yeah, broken. Like something had broken inside of her. Her smiles were fake, her voice was softer and less angelic, he eyes were full of hurt instead of laughter – she was a completely different person. She wasn't the Gabriella he had known his whole life, she wasn't Gabriella; Troy's best friend, she wasn't the Gabriella he had dated… she wasn't the Gabriella he had fallen in love with.

She was a whole new, broken person.

And that thought only now had just crossed his mind.

"Troy!" Zeke's voice shook Troy out of his thoughts as he looked at the both of them as they shook their heads, dropping the topic of Gabriella.

Why was she so broken?

**x-o-x-o-x-o **

Gabriella was on the brink of tears.

Any minute now, Sharpay would be coming over as Gabriella asked her to, and Gabriella would be telling her the real reason why she stayed in New York those extra four years. Why she hadn't told anyone yet, why her mother had never said anything about Gabriella coming back.

Why she felt she was the reason for her father's death.

She sat calmly on her bed, picking loose strings out of her duvet as her eyes shot to her clock every few seconds. _6.17pm. _Sharpay would be here any minute and Gabriella was getting nervous and upset all at the same time.

Off in her own little world, she didn't even realise ten minutes had passed since she looked at the time. She barely registered the doorbell had rung, until she heard Sharpay's whining voice a few seconds later begging for her to let her in. Sliding off her bed hesitantly, she trotted down the staircase on opened the door to find her best friend standing there an annoyed look on her face that soon turned into a look of pure worry.

"Why are you crying?" She asked in a small tone that had Gabriella shocked. Raising a hand to her face, Gabriella did indeed take notice her cheeks were wet. She wiped furiously as she opened the door wider and Sharpay made her way in, looking at Gabriella curiously.

"Um… don't worry." She mumbled, shutting the door after her. "Want um, something to drink?" She asked in a soft tone as Sharpay just looked at her.

"Gabi… what did you want to tell me?" Sharpay asked, cutting any possible small-talk out. Gabriella rolled her lips together and looked down at her feet. "Gabriella?..."

"Um, come in here." She said, walking into the living room and sitting down on the lounge, Sharpay following suit. Gabriella was thankful her mother was out with friends tonight and Tatiana was… well god knows where, she was never home anyway. "I want to…" Deep breath in, deep breath out. "I want to tell you why I didn't come back with mum and Tia." She almost whispered, looking up to her best friend to see her with a face free of any emotion.

"Okay."

Gabriella nodded and turned her body, now sitting cross-legged on the couch as she played with her fingers. "I don't even know where to begin." She whispered honestly looking up at Sharpay's now soft smile.

"The beginning's always a good start?" She lightly joked as Gabriella laughed silently.

"Um okay." She took yet another deep breath in before confidently looking up at Sharpay – she could do this, this was Sharpay she was talking to, her best girl friend. "I guess you figured, or heard or whatever… that we all went to New York to get dads cancer cured since the hospital system sucks here?" She said, it coming out more as a question as Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, that's what we all think."

"Um, yeah." Gabriella nodded. "That's why we went and mum didn't want anyone knowing cause it wasn't supposed to take as long as it did and we were supposed to be back in time for Tia to start back at school in the fall."

"Understandable, but why didn't you come back?"

"Um…" She trailed off, her head dropping as she began to fiddle with her fingers again. "His cancer had spread further so we needed to stay for longer basically." She explained, looking back up at Sharpay who was nodding. "So, mum enrolled Tia in the local school and I uh… got in at NYU based on all my grades. Just for the time being cause we didn't know how long it'd take for him to get cured."

Gabriella was shocked at how understanding Sharpay was being about this – she was dead sure Sharpay would be throwing four million questions at her by now… but she wasn't. She was letting her explain and Gabriella was thankful for that.

"It took way longer than expected, a year and about 2 months. So, that's when mum and Tia came back to Tia could finish her senior year back here." She mentioned as Sharpay just nodded, letting her continue on without disturbance. "I stayed in New York just to finish that year of uni then I'd come back here."

"So why didn't you come back?" Sharpay's eagerness was now shining through. Gabriella rolled her lips together and could feel the tears welling in the corners of her eyes as she bit her lip. "Gabi?..."

"I had this friend… Alarna. I met her at NYU and she was… just amazing to me." Gabriella explained as Sharpay shut-up all of a sudden. "She was… basically my 'you' but in New York form." She joked as Sharpay grinned. "Um… we did a lot together and she had become rather close to my family."

The moment Gabriella had been dreading had come. She did not know how to handle this, she had never put this story into words, the bits and pieces of it had always just floated around in her mind. Tears were now streaming down her make-up-less cheeks as her breathing became quicker.

"We uh… o-one day me and Alarna had decided to um… take dad out, y-ya know, to get him out into fresh air?" She stuttered as she looked anywhere but Sharpay. "So we were gonna take him to the beach, cuz it was a real nice day and all… but…"

And she burst.

Sobbing and weeping softly as Sharpay immediately slid across the couch to where Gabriella was sat and her arms were around her in an instant. Gabriella sobbed softly into Sharpay's white t-shirt, most likely running it, as her best friend comforted her. "Shh, Gabs…" She cooed as Gabriella hiccupped and pulled away from her. Sharpay looked at her curiously, hurt evident in her eyes as she watched her best friend fall and crumble to the floor.

"It wasn't my fault." She whispered, now gripping Sharpay's hand and looking right at her. "It was a green l-light, so I went and… then a-a…" Gabriella stuttered as Sharpay's eyes widened before closing and biting her bottom lip. "… c-car… truck, whatever..." Was all she said before Sharpay's around were wrapped around her in an instant.

"Gabi, sweetie." Sharpay soothed as Gabriella sobbed hopelessly into her shoulder. "It was not your fault. Like you said, you didn't see it."

"The-e… truck, it hit dad and A-alarna's side and…" She trailed off as Sharpay took a large breath in. "It killed them, Shar." She wept out as she bit down hard on her puffy, trembling bottom lip. "And I sur-survived… it's so-so ju-just wrong that I did."

"No." Sharpay demanded as Gabriella looked at her, face red and watery. "Don't even think like that."

"Do you get why I couldn't come back?" She whispered after what seemed years. She looked up at Sharpay who had a sad look on her face. "I couldn't come back right away," She breathed in. "This was… this was where he lived… this was his home. Everything here reminds me of him." She whispered.

Sharpay smiled sadly at her best friend, hating seeing her in this broken state of hers. So she did the only thing she could think of – she wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace. Gabriella wrapped her arms back around her, causing Sharpay's mouth to grace a small smile.

"I missed you, Shar."

"I missed you too." She responded, letting go of Gabriella and looked straight at her. "We all did…" She trailed off as Gabriella looked down. "Even Troy… especially Troy." She whispered as Gabriella groaned and hopped up walking to the kitchen, Sharpay following her.

"Yeah?" She muttered angrily, grabbing a glass from a top cupboard and filling it up with tap water. "Cause he sure makes it seem he missed me." She shot as Sharpay shot her a look, hand on her hip as it cocked out.

"He was hurt, Gabi."

"I was dying." She shot back as Sharpay sighed.

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"I want to, for god sake!" She yelled as Sharpay just looked at her, leaving her to yell and do whatever she pleased, as long as it was harmless, in her broken, upset state. "Believe me I want to tell him…" She whispered, taking a small sip of her drink. "But he won't listen to me… he just gives me shit."

"I'll talk to him."

"No! I wanna tell him!"

Sharpay groaned and walked towards her. "I'm not gonna actually tell him, tell him why you left." She said as Gabriella sighed. "I'll tell him to stop being a stupid dickhead and listen to you." She smirked as Gabriella sighed. "Okay… so maybe not in those terms…"

"Don't worry about it." She said as Sharpay rose and eyebrow. "I gotta figure this out on my own."

**x-o-x-o-x-o **

For one of the very few times in her life, Taylor McKessie was completely and utterly confused.

She was more confused than that time she heard a rumour that Tim Saunders had a 'thing' for her all the way back in her freshman year of high school, when the two fought like cat and dog. She was more confused than when she pondered for about a week why on earth Chad Danforth liked her and wanted to actually date her, a science freak while he was the basketball co-captain – it was different with Troy and Gabriella, they'd known each other their entire life.

But as she sat in a fold out chair down at the creek, only just keeping a small eye on Chris and Liana play about in the water while eyeing down Gabriella and Sharpay's hushed talk, she was the most confused she had ever been in her entire life.

It had been like this for a week. A week of Gabriella and Sharpay's hushed tones every single time the four of them, Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and herself, had hung out wherever. It had been a week of Gabriella looking even more broken than she had been in the month and a half she had been back in Bluey Creek.

Frankly Taylor was starting to get annoyed at her unusual confusion.

"It's supposed to rain today." Kelsi's small voice said out of nowhere as all three heads shot to her. She shrugged her small shoulders before looking up at the sky, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. The sky was indeed darkening each minute – how could have they not noticed?

The four best friends had decided on a much needed girls day out – just the four of them, not boyfriends or husbands or anyone… well minus Liana and Chris who weren't bothering them. So that left them sitting in the dusty coloured sand down at the creek, on towels all in singlets and shorts, bikinis underneath but were not being in use as they were not swimming.

"Well that's just shit." Sharpay said as she removed her sunglasses from her face and looked at the three girls. "The rain always ruins my mood!" She whined as Taylor and Kelsi laughed at her.

"I dunno," Gabriella began and suddenly all eyes were on her. "I kind of like the rain…"

"Yeah!" Sharpay scoffed before chucking her sunglasses towards her bag, but missed as they went into the sand. "That's cuz you and Troy alwa—" She trailed off immediately kicking herself for saying anything remotely to do with Troy and Gabriella's past. "Sorry, Gabi! It just slipped out!" Sharpay honestly apologised as Gabriella smiled at her weakly, nodding in understanding.

This was the time Taylor used to try and rid of her confusion.

"Gabi?" She hesitantly stated as Gabriella's head shot to her, a small smile present on her face. "Um…" Not knowing exactly how to put her thoughts into words, she trailed off and looked out to the shoreline watching Chris and Liana for a few moments. "What made you come back?" She asked. She knew she wouldn't get the real reason out of her why she left all those years ago… but this was worth a try.

"Guys, I honestly just wanted to." Was her reply – the same reply that she had used every time she was asked that question. Taylor nodded her head, genuinely believing the fact that Gabriella wanted to come back, but it didn't stop her from thinking why she didn't come back with Maria and Tia 4 years ago…

She shook it off as she took in the distant look on Gabriella's face. Maybe someday soon she would know the whole truth…

She hated seeing one of her closest friends broken.

**x-o-x-o-x-o **

"_Troy!" A melodic giggle was sounded over the thunderstorm as hands attacked the owner's sides which only caused the person above her to smirk even more. "S-stop!" She laughed, not registering anything going on around her._

"_God, would you two stop!" A voice broke them out of their state as their heads turned to the source of the voice, both blushing a deep crimson. "I get you're in your lovey-dovey phase, but seriously! Keep the… flirting or whatever to yourselves!"_

_Troy only smirked at the whining girl before rearranging himself on the couch so he was sat beside Gabriella and his arm was swung around her shoulder. "You're just jealous you're single." He teased as the annoyed blonde poked her tongue out at him._

_It had been 2 weeks since Troy Bolton had finally plucked up some courage to ask out his best friend aka Gabriella Montez. He was dead set sure she would turn him down, claiming they were friends and only friends, but when she had said yes, he was surprised and happy all at the same time._

_The only annoying thing? Their incessant flirting was driving their friends to insanity."_

"_Shut-up, Bolton!" Sharpay shot back before slouching back into the single seater she was currently sat on._

"_No one's gonna wanna date you with your bitchy attitude." Chad smirked from his place in front of the TV, a controller in his hands as he battled Zeke._

"_Shut. Up. Danforth." She got out through gritted teeth and before they knew it, they were throwing snarky comments at each other from across the room._

_But all of this was gone unnoticed by the couple who were currently sat on a couch in the Danforth's basement. To say they were ecstatic was an understatement – they were more than that, they were overly thrilled that he had finally gusted up and asked her out._

_After knowing each other for sixteen year, which was all of their lives, they had gone by as just the best friends who did everything together. But once they reached high school, everything was different – they began their little flirting game, their flirting game that their friends got sick of on a daily basis. So by the time they had started their sophomore year, they were over the moon to be dating._

_It was sickening to others, but did they care?_

_Not one bit._

"_Think they'd notice if we left?" Troy asked in a whisper as Gabriella looked towards him and giggled, playfully pushing his chest causing him to chuckle. "What? Shar and Chad wouldn't notice… they're too busy yelling at each other."_

"_Troy!" She scolded in a whisper as she shot her head slightly to watch her blonde haired best friend point a finger and her afro-headed friend. She giggled and looked back at Troy who was now smirking at her. "Okay, so maybe they wouldn't notice… but we can't leave!"_

"_Ugh, fine." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to her cheek that caused her to turn a light shade of pink – that was just the effect he had upon her. Every little thing that he did had her blushing, no matter how much she tried to not do it, she couldn't help it, everything was just perfect to her. "You're no fun."_

_The thunder boomed above their heads, causing Sharpay and Chad to stop their bickering and look up to the roof as if it was about to tumble on top of them all. "Ugh, I hate the rain." Sharpay moped, leaning back into her chair as she pouted._

"_Oh, didn't think you would." Chad began as everyone rolled their eyes – would they ever stop? "Cuz ya know… witches melt under water."_

"_Ch—"_

"_Enough!" Taylor's voice called over the two as Sharpay glared at her and Chad just chuckled. "God you two fight like four year olds who want the same bloody crayon!" She scolded before they both shrunk down an inch. Taylor smiled in content before turning her head back to Kelsi._

"_We should go out in the rain." Troy randomly stated as Gabriella rolled her eyes._

"_Are you nuts?" Sharpay said in a monotone voice looking at him._

"_No?" He hopped up and turned back around to face Gabriella, who now sported an amused grin. "Would you care to join me?" He asked as she giggled and grabbed his hand before he pulled her towards the stairs of the basement._

"_You two are crazy!"_

"_Oh, live a little Shar!" Troy shot back as he pulled Gabriella up the staircase and eagerly ran towards the backdoor. Upon pushing it open, the rain had only just begun only spitting, but that didn't stop him. He let go of Gabriella's hand and ran out into his best friends' backyard and stood in the middle of the rain just looking at Gabriella who was giggling away from the shelter. "Coming, Gabi?"_

_He watched as she bounded down the stairs in into the light rain, her hair oh-so slowly dampening. She giggled her melodic giggle he adored so much before she reached him and threw her arms around his neck laughing into his chest. "This is crazy, we're gonna get sick." She mumbled, before looking up at his amused smirk._

"_So?" He said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his as she smiled into the kiss and responded back eagerly._

_Oh yeah, this was something he could get used to – kissing Gabriella Montez._

**x-o-x-o-x-o **

Gabriella watched from the window of her bedroom as the rain pelted down, covering her backyard and clearing her window. She sighed and ran her fingers unknowingly along the now cold glass, as she remembered all of the times she would stand out in the rain with Troy, never managing to get sick.

But that was all ruined now. She would never get her chances with him, they were all washed away years ago when she left and didn't return. The only thing she wanted in the world at the moment was for him to trust her again, for him to look at her the way her used to, for the two of them to have a conversation without yelling would even do… But she knew all of those options had been cleared years before.

She continued to watch the rain pelt down, dismally running her fingers over the glass, totally unaware her fingers had formed the shape of a 'T' multiple times in a row.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, there it is…<strong>

**I really hope you liked this chapter, cause I re-wrote bits of it a few times trying to get it perfect… So I'm kinda nervous about what yous all think aha. So please review your thoughts?**

**Until next time ;)**


End file.
